Um Amor A Conquistar
by Dondeloth
Summary: Hinata não entende nada de amor, mas está perdidamente apaixonada. Ele nunca se apaixonou mas tem o dom de conquistar qualquer mulher. Ela tem muito a aprender para conquistar um certo loiro. Aquele homem parecia ser a pessoa certa a ensinar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence obviamente. Kakashi-sensei me pertence obviamente.

**Boa Leitura: **

**OoOoO  
**

_Tô de_ _saco cheio de mim_

_Tô de saco cheio de você_

_Andando pelas ruas e eu mal te conheço_

_Parece que fomos feitos um para o outro_

_De mãos dadas com você enquanto estamos fora essa noite..._

_Mas isso é apenas o começo_

_Nós já estamos molhados então vamos andando... _

**(Why Can't I Breath, Lilix)**

**OoOoO  
**

Ela respirou fundo varias vezes tentando acalmar o ritmo frenético do seu coração. Os olhos translúcidos buscaram na multidão algum rosto conhecido, o nó em seu estomago pareceu aumentar quando ela descobriu que estava sozinha. O pai não viera, nem mesmo a irmã parecia ter se lembrado daquele dia... O nariz começou a arder, uma sensação muito conhecida, ela desviou o rosto tentando conter as emoções que estavam ameaçando naquele momento o trabalho que o maquiador lhe fizera. Sentia-se tão estúpida, uma vontade imensa de sair correndo daquele lugar, nunca mais olhar para trás, nunca mais segurar lagrimas indesejadas.

- Hinata – a voz estridente de sua amiga Tenten tirou-a de seu devaneio – o que ta fazendo aqui? Meu Deus você ainda nem foi se trocar.

A garota de olhos perolados encarou a única amiga que tivera durante toda a infância até a adolescência, em algum lugar ali embaixo, onde a multidão começava a se acomodar nos bancos do teatro, os pais de Tentem deviam estar rindo comentando do desempenho excelente da filha única que lhes trazia tanto orgulho. Por alguns instantes Hinata pensou que a sorte era algo injusto.

- Eu já vou – respondeu a Hyuuga sem nenhuma emoção.

- Ninguém veio? – perguntou Tentem com os olhos cor de chocolate ficando sérios.

Hinata simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente. Era extremamente difícil falar com um bolo preso à garganta.

- Não fique assim – começou Tentem – talvez seu pai esteja só atrasado, você sabe como funciona o transito nessa cidade.

Os olhos perolados encararam a amiga de forma incrédula. Acreditar naquilo parecia tão mais fácil. O nó que havia em seu peito quase chegava a se desfazer. Acreditar em ilusões era tão mais simples. Ela sentia-se tão farta de ilusões.

- Não se preocupe Tentem – respondeu Hinata – está tudo bem.

- Não, não está Hina...

- Não está – respondeu Hinata forçando um sorriso sem graça, sentindo novamente o nariz lhe arder – mas vai ficar.

"Algum dia" concluiu a Hyuuga em pensamento, deixando a amiga sozinha e caminhando com passos apressados para os fundos do teatro.

Ali dentro das salas usadas como camarim a bagunça era onipresente, vestidos longos e esvoaçantes estavam misturados no chão com o tom neutro e formal das becas de formatura. Hinata desviou de um grupo de garotas que parecia estar à beira da histeria. Com os olhos procurou um lugar que não estivesse tão entupido de bagunça. Ela só precisava de um pouco de privacidade, mas naquele momento aquilo seria algo impossível de conseguir, tentando ignorar a confusão, Hinata encontrou sua mala e aconchegou-se num dos cantos mais escuros daquela sala. Precisava ignorar as pontadas que já começava a sentir nas temporas, onde ela havia mesmo deixado suas aspirinas?

Com muita relutância a moça começou a se despir lentamente enquanto sua mente confusa insistia em não parar de trabalhar. Ela estava se formando no ensino médio, dentro de dois meses estaria ingressando na Universidade de Columbia em Nova York no curso de advocacia. Devia estar radiante e feliz com aquilo, mas só conseguia sentir-se uma derrotada. Ninguém de sua família até aquele momento viera na comemoração de sua formatura. Ela não queria freqüentar a universidade de Columbia, ela não queria ser uma advogada assim como o pai era... Acima de tudo ela ainda não sabia o que queria de sua vida, mas não era aquele futuro, não era nada daquilo. Mas, ela era uma Hyuuga e isso significava não possuir escolhas. Em teoria aquele devia ser um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, e a única coisa que Hinata era capaz de sentir era tristeza, medo e desespero.

Sem prestar atenção no que estava fazendo Hinata vestiu sua roupa de gala. O vestido de alças simples e negro que lhe descia a altura dos tornozelos era de uma grife em ascensão, não possuía nenhum enfeite ou detalhe. Era completamente diferente do estilo de vestidos que as outras garotas estavam usando. A moça de orbes prateados comprara-o com a intenção de afrontar o pai, afinal a mensagem que o vestido trazia era clara: Olhe pra mim! Eu não me sinto feliz com as escolhas que o senhor fez em minha vida! Eu me sinto de luto!

Mas, o pai não estaria ali para observar aquela afronta. Hyuuga Hiashi não havia considerado importante comparecer na festa de formatura de sua primogênita. Com toda certeza seus negócios, seus clientes eram mais importantes. Mas, sempre fora assim, Hinata sabia que no fundo não devia sentir-se tão surpresa tão ferida, o pai estivera sempre ausente. Autoritário conservador, os filhos não passavam de um meio para conseguir um fim. O clã Hyuuga precisava manter sua pose, seu status superior na sociedade Nova Yorkina, o resto eram apenas pequenos detalhes que poderiam futuramente serem supridos ou não.

Sem animo algum Hinata tirou os surrados tênis e calçou as elegantes sandálias de salto negras. Detestava sandálias e saltos, mas enquanto fora viva a mãe lhe ensinara a importância de se apresentar elegantemente as pessoas. Ela não podia vestir-se de qualquer forma, comporta-se como bem entendesse, ela era uma Hyuuga, devia satisfações à sociedade que fazia parte. Devia sempre se comportar de acordo com a etiqueta. A elegância era sempre bem-vinda, devia sempre estar presente.

Sentindo a dor de cabeça aumentar rapidamente, Hinata caminhou alguns passos ouvindo o salto da sandália bater contra o solado de madeira daquela sala e olhou-se no espelho. Os longos cabelos caiam como uma cascata sobre os ombros desnudos as costas miúdas, a franja farta caia graciosamente sobre os olhos maquiados de maneira hábil, ninguém poderia notar as olheiras que estavam muito bem escondidas pela maquiagem, ou a palidez acentuada proveniente do desespero que sentia. Ela usava uma mascara confeccionada graciosamente para que ninguém visse como ela realmente se sentia.

Com um ultimo suspiro a moça de olhos translúcidos agarrou as finíssimas luvas de renda negra que iriam completar seu visual, e vestiu de qualquer forma sobre o vestido a beca, e tentou equilibrar sobre sua cabeça o capelo, o resultado foi algo desastroso, aquele ridículo chapeuzinho insistia em lhe escorregar para frente de seus olhos, alem de lhe transformar numa figura quase cômica. Sem paciência a moça deixou daquela forma mesmo. Ninguém que ela conhecia e se importava estaria presente para lhe ver daquela maneira, a única coisa que ela precisava fazer era se apressar, para que tudo aquilo acabasse o mais rápido possível.

Hinata acomodou-se no seu respectivo lugar, ao seu lado a classe do ultimo ano do ensino médio estava toda vestida a caráter esperando o tão aguardado diploma. Quase todos pareciam felizes realizados,para muitos ali a formatura representava o inicio de uma vida nova, de algo maravilhoso e excitante que eles poderiam dividir com suas famílias, suas conquistas e os novos desafios que lhe esperavam na próxima esquina. Hinata desejou ardentemente ser uma daquelas pessoas.

Mais uma vez seus olhos percorreram a multidão sentada de forma ordenada abaixo do palco onde os alunos se encontravam. Nenhum rosto conhecido, nenhuma pessoa familiar. Ela estava formando-se sozinha.

A mestra de cerimônia Tsunade e diretora do colégio era quem estava chamando nome por nome os alunos para poderem receberem o canudo contendo um papel que representava o diploma oficial que somente seria liberado daqui a alguns dias. Cada aluno se levantava ao ouvir seu nome e caminhava até uma longa mesa onde estavam sentados os professores e depois de cumprimentar todos sob uma salva de palmas cada aluno recebia o resultado de anos de estudos.

Um por um Hinata viu seus colegas de classe se levantarem e se afastarem, muitos exibiam sorrisos no rosto, outros mostravam olhares assustados e incrédulos. Para Hinata aquilo não passava de uma simples formalidade que não lhe representava nada. O colegial havia passado e embora ela tivesse sido uma das alunas de maior destaque da classe, não havia nenhuma pessoa ali naquele momento que soubesse ou se importasse com aquele fato. Ela observou a cerimônia sem se importar com ela, até o momento em que um nome em especial foi chamado por Tsunade.

- Uzumaki Naruto.

Uma salva de palmas estrondosas irrompeu dentro do teatro, no grupo de alunos sentados de becas muitos gritaram e assoviaram de maneira nem um pouco controlada, em meio aquela algazarra um rapaz com brilhantes cabelos loiros e olhos azuis cobalto levantou-se exibindo um sorriso radiante. Dentro de seu peito Hinata sentiu seu coração se acelerar. Lá estava ele como um sol de verão resplandecendo, como sempre ele parecia tão feliz, tão sublime e confortável consigo mesmo, mais uma vez lá estava a mesma vontade que sempre assaltava Hinata quando ela viu aquele rapaz. Ela queria aproximar-se dele, tocar-lhe o rosto moreno escaldado pelo sol, ele parecia tão simples tão feliz, como se a felicidade sempre o estivesse acompanhando por vontade própria. Uma pequena pontada de inveja surgiu como sempre acontecia com a garota de olhos translúcidos, não importava quanto tempo passasse Hinata sempre sentia aquela vontade sem lógica alguma de estar perto de Naruto, como se ele fosse a resposta para todas suas duvidas e problemas.

O loiro caminhou a passos largos até a diretora, disse alguma coisa a ela que parece não ter lhe agradado, pois Tsunade em vez de lhe entregar o diploma simplesmente o atirou em sua cara, enquanto Naruto ria até não poder se conter, levantando consigo uma gargalhada coletiva. Ele sempre conseguia ser o centro das atenções. Hinata sentiu seus próprios lábios se curvarem para cima num sorriso discreto. Ela nunca ria abertamente, desde cedo ela aprendera muito bem a controlar suas emoções como toda legitima Hyuuga.

Contornando a mesa dos professores Naruto fez o caminho inverso até seu luar, os olhos de Hinata seguiram-no avidamente, ela sentiu uma brisa gélida percorrer seu corpo quando percebeu os olhos de safira pousarem sobre Sakura a garota lançou-lhe um sorriso presunçoso e balançou os gloriosos cabelos cor de rosa, as mãos da Hyuuga se crisparam sobre seu colo, era simplesmente suicídio uma garota como ela querer competir com Sakura. A moça de orbes verdes esmeraldinos combinava com a primavera, geniosa bela, ela encantava garotas e garotos e sempre conseguia aquilo que desejava, ter Naruto rastejando aos seus pés, enquanto ela tentava laçar seu melhor amigo que lembrava uma noite de inverno Uchiha Sasuke.

Por pensar nele Hinata virou levemente a cabeça na direção em que Uchiha Sasuke estava sentado. Ela pode divisar seu perfil, seu rosto era sombrio e austero, ele parecia ser aquele tipo de pessoa que era melhor manter a distancia. Os olhos eram muito negros e acentuavam a palidez grave. Para Hinata o fato daquele garoto quieto e taciturno ser o melhor amigo de Naruto sempre lhe seria um mistério.

- Hyuuga Neji!

A voz autoritária de Tsunade penetrou do devaneio da garota chamando-a de volta a realidade. Lá estava seu primo indo receber seu diploma com honras. Hinata sentiu um gosto amargo na boca quando viu o rapaz olhar em direção à platéia e sorrir muito discretamente, ela não podia ver sentada de onde estava, mas jurava que o tio estava ali presente acompanhando a formatura do filho, afinal de contas ele era louco por Neji. Hyuuga Hizashi era exatamente o oposto de seu irmão gêmeo. Estava ali também algo que Hinata nunca seria capaz de entender.

Neji caminhou de volta para onde o resto dos alunos estavam sentados, por alguns instantes seus olhos se encontraram com os de Hinata e se endureceram, eles resplandeceram de forma gélida, antes de voltarem a se concentrar em outro coisa que no momento ele julgou ser mais interessante.

Hinata respirou aliviada, não era nenhuma novidade que o primo a odiava afinal, ambicioso e prepotente como era, jamais ele iria se conformar em ficar com uma parcela menor das ações das empresas Hyuuga. Neji acreditava que o fato dela ser filho de Hiashi era um mero capricho infeliz do destino, já que ele era mil vezes mais capaz de tomar conta das empresas. Hinata não duvidava disso, se ela pudesse já teria há muito tempo entregue seus direitos de primogênita a Neji, mas o pai lhe proibira de fazer algo tão estúpido como aquilo. A rixa familiar entre ele e seu irmão gêmeo era muito intensa ainda, e Neji fazia questão de deixar isso bem claro detestando-a profundamente. As coisas entre ambos eram tão distantes que muito frequentemente a moça de orbes prateados quase não acreditava que era prima daquele rapaz. Infelizmente ambos possuíam os mesmos traços característicos dos Hyuugas, e muitas vezes eram até mesmo confundidos como irmãos. Só de pensar naquilo Hinata sentia um tremor de medo percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Os nomes continuam a desfilara em ordem até o momento em que a diretora chamou Hinata à frente ao palco. Firmando as pernas que teimavam em lhe desobedecer Hinata caminhou altivamente até Tsunade. A loira que já havia há muito tempo passado da casa dos quarenta, mas nem de longe demonstrava isso lhe entregou o canudo sussurrando:

- Parabéns Hyuuga, você foi uma das alunas mais brilhantes que essa escola já teve.

O pequeno comentário alegrou o dia de Hinata, ela sentiu uma imensa vontade de virar-se para a platéia e comemorar com alguém qualquer pessoa quem fosse. Ela tentou controlar o sentimento de euforia sabendo que se deixasse levar logo estaria decepcionada pelo fato de estar ali sozinha naquele momento. Mesmo assim ela guardou consigo cuidadosamente aquelas palavras.

Hinata voltou-se e se sentou no seu devido no lugar, nas mãos o delicado canudo recoberto de veludo era o resultado de anos de estudos, provas sem fins, inúmeros professores e muitas, mas muitas noites em claro, pelos mais variados motivos; Um amor não correspondido, uma formula de matemática que teimava em não lhe entrar na cabeça, uma nota baixa que ameaça assustadoramente lhe derrubar todo seu boletim. Mas finalmente depois de ter durado quase que toda uma eternidade o ensino médio acabara. A prova era aquele pequeno e inofensivo canudo forrado de veludo negro, com uma elegante fita de cetim verde.

A garota de orbes prateados deixou que seus dedos finos e delicados apertassem-no com uma pouco mais de intensidade, era muito real aquele momento, muito vivido diante de seus olhos. Ela suspirou fundo sentindo pela primeira vez naquela noite uma deliciosa sensação de leveza tomar conta de seu ser. O ensino médio lentamente assim como a lista de nomes de Tsunade estava ficando para trás. A sua frente à faculdade começava a assomar como uma sombra moldando seu futuro. Só por um momento Hinata não queria pensar se aquele era o futuro certo para si mesma, por alguns instantes ela só pensava em desfrutar aquela maravilhosa sensação de dever cumprido. Ela não queria pensar naquela desconfortável sensação que estava sentindo de que algo estava para acontecer...

**OoOoOoO**

Os pés tocaram levemente o carpete vermelho da entrada do salão. O luxo e a suntuosidade não foram capazes de impressionar os olhos cor de perola. O lugar estava ricamente decorado com flores em vasos de porcelana, as cortinas eram feitas de um tecido pesado que não se mexia nem mesmo a brisa úmida vindo das enormes janelas abertas, o som do transito caótico de Nova York era abafado pela grossas paredes. Ali dentro o único som que se ouvia além do burburio das conversas era o som dos violinos tocando Chopin.

Hinata continuou caminhando tentando reconhecer alguém que lhe pudesse fazer companhia, já tinha perdido completamente as esperanças, em encontrar alguém da família. Logicamente estava fazendo um papel ridículo de estar ali na sua festa de formatura sozinha, mas sabia que mais ridículo ainda seria se ela não comparecesse a festa. Se iria ser motivo de fofoca então era melhor que falassem o mínimo possível. Por isso ela colocou um discreto sorriso nos lábios e tentou domar o intrépido coração que batia descontroladamente contra suas costelas.

A moça estava atravessando o salão em direção a mesa de bebidas quando uma voz feminina e conhecida chamou por seu nome:

- Hinata!

A Hyuuga virou-se encarando o alegre e descontraído rosto de Tentem, a moça usava um vestido longo vermelho que realçava a cor de sua pele enquanto seus cabelos cor de chocolate caiam de forma ondulante sobre os ombros expostos.

- Finalmente eu consegui te achar – reclamou Tentem com o rosto corado – eu ia te convidar para você ter vindo com a gente.

- Tudo bem eu peguei um táxi.

- Ai Hina eu sinto muito... Eu

- Ta tudo bem Tentem – cortou Hinata a ultima coisa que ela queria naquele momento era a piedade da amiga – eu meio que já estou acostumada.

Os olhos marrons da Mitsachi demoraram no rosto de Hinata, ela conhecia muito bem a amiga para saber que nada estava bem, mas também não havia nada em suas mãos que ela pudesse fazer. A conversa teve de ser interrompida quando os pais de Tentem se aproximaram de forma descontraída.

- Tentem – disse a mãe da garota – finalmente eu te encontrei, seus avós estão de procurando eles querem lhe dar os parabéns.

- Mãe! Você sabe muito bem que eles nem sabem que eu existo, estão aqui por causa da festa... Ah lógico lembra da Hinata.

Os olhos da mulher de meia idade pairaram sobre a Hyuuga, rapidamente se estreitaram quando viram o figurino da moça, mas com certeza seu sobrenome falou mais alto.

- Claro que me lembro – continuou à senhora Mitsachi – a primogênita Hyuuga, fico muito feliz que Tentem faça as amizades certas. Seu pai está por ai querida? Eu e meu marido gostaríamos muito de cumprimentá-lo pessoalmente.

Hinata percebeu o veneno discreto por trás daquelas palavras, era difícil imaginar como Tentem sendo tão sincera podia ter alguém como aquela mulher como mãe. Ela pensou seriamente em mentir e dizer que o pai estava andando pelo salão, mas no ultimo instante mudou de idéia.

- Não sei – respondeu a Hyuuga com sinceridade – ele não veio à festa.

- Ah entendo perfeitamente, um homem como seu pai tão ocupado, tenho certeza que você entende a situação dele.

A língua de Hinata coçou para que ela respondesse que realmente não entendia como um pai por mais ocupado que pudesse ser faltasse no único dia em que sua filha mais velha se formava. Mas, os enormes olhos castanhos de Tentem impediram que as palavras saíssem de sua boca. Ninguém tinha nada a ver com seus problemas familiares, ou com a magoa secreta que ela sentia pelo pai. Não adiantava nem um pouco descontar sua frustração em cima da pessoa errada.

- Claro – continuou Hinata soltando a mentira de forma muito convincente – eu entendo.

- Mamãe – cortou Tentem sentindo o clima pesado – aquela não é uma de suas amigas? Por que não vai conferir enquanto eu e Hinata pegamos algo para beber?

Sem esperar uma resposta Tentem agarrou Hinata pelo braço e tirou-a de perto de sua mãe rapidinho, a moça sentiu-se extremamente grata por isso.

- Meu Deus – comentou a Mitsachi ainda com passos largos – ela fica pior a cada ano. Você sabe que não deve ligar para o que ela fala Hina.

- Eu sei, eu não ligo mesmo.

- Ótimo por que hoje a noite é nossa, temos todo o direito do mundo de nos afundarmos na pista de dança enquanto enchemos nossas caras até transformar a manhã do dia seguinte no dia internacional da ressaca.

- Eu não sei se esses são meus planos – respondeu Hinata.

- Falou a senhora responsabilidade – resmungou Tentem, um garçom passou ao lado das moças e a amiga de Hinata agarrou habilmente da bandeja duas taças de champagne gelado e com muitas bolhas.

- Tome – disse Tentem estendendo uma das taças para Hinata – você acaba de se formar no inferno, também conhecido como ensino médio, você tem obrigação de comemorar comigo.

Um sorriso discreto, mas cativante surgiu nos lábios da Hyuuga, ela simplesmente adorava o jeito espontâneo e alegre de Tentem de ser, alem de tudo as tiradas inteligentes dela eram muito engraçadas.

As duas amigas brindaram erguendo suas taças no alto de suas cabeças, Tentem bebeu rapidamente o conteúdo dourado de sua taça esvaziando –o completamente. Por sua vez Hinata tomou apenas um pequeno gole apreciando o borbulhar acido sob sua língua.

- Então – começou Tentem – preparada para a faculdade na primavera?

- Não, nem um pouco e você?

- Estou contando os minutos Hina, ser engenheira ambiental, é tudo o que eu quero no momento.

- Sua mãe já se conformou com isso? – perguntou a Hyuuga.

- Humm – Tentem procurava com os olhos mais garçons carregando bebidas – nem um pouco ela cortou minha mesada e ainda está me ameaçando. Mas dane-se ela pode fazer o que quiser, eu quero um emprego, não um casamento.

- Seu pai concorda com você?

Um riso meio histérico brotou dos lábios da Mitsachi, durante alguns segundos ela olhou para Hinata como se a moça tivesse soltado uma grande piada.

- Meu pai? Acho que ele nem sabe por que está aqui hoje comemorando. Para ele tanto faz que carreira eu vou seguir ou com quem eu vou me casar. Mas, e você Hinata, em advocacia em Columbia não é pra qualquer um.

- Odeio esse curso – respondeu a Hyuuga sem pensar – não consigo me imaginar usando um terninho enquanto defendo causas sem sentindo. Meu Deus eu ainda nem sei o que quero fazer realmente da minha vida.

- Não fica assim – respondeu Tentem – nove entre dez jovens não sabem.

- Sorte sua estar na percentagem que sabe o que quer.

O champagne nas mãos de Hinata deixou seus dedos úmidos ela bebericou-o mais um pouco sentindo a garganta ressequida parar de reclamar alguns segundos. A musica clássica saia de forma fluente dos alto-falantes estrategicamente escondidos. Aquilo não parecia uma festa de formatura de jovens. Realmente aquela na verdade era uma festa para os pais dos formandos.

- Isso daqui ta um saco – comentou Tentem.

Hinata não respondeu, mas teve de concordar silenciosamente.

- Ino sai de trás de mim!

Tentem e Hinata viraram na direção do grito, Sakura estava vindo na direção das duas amigas, sendo seguida pela sua melhor-amiga-aqui-inimiga Yamaka Ino.

- Sakura sua testuda volta aqui! Eu quero falar com você.

- Oi garotas – cumprimentou Sakura alegremente Tentem e Hinata ignorando Ino – ai champagne eu também quero.

- Sakura para de me ignorar – chamou Ino ainda com a voz alta – ah oi Hinata Tentem.

- Para de me seguir então, eu não diria pra você onde o Gaara está mesmo se soubesse, já disse tudo o que podia se quiser achá-lo procure o Naruto.

- Você sabe onde o Naruto está – retrucou Ino – e não quer me dizer!

- Você é tão insistente porca.

- Por que você quer achar o Gaara Ino? – perguntou Tentem

- Não é obvio? – respondeu a loira – hoje é minha ultima chance de seduzir aquele ruivo metido. Ele vai estudar numa universidade da Louisiana, e bem eu ainda não sei muito bem o que fazer. E eu não quero dar a chance pra ele se apaixonar por alguma garota gótica de cabelo preto. Ah lógico nada contra seu cabelo Hinata.

- A dor de cotovelo é algo feio não é mesmo garotas? – comentou Sakura sarcástica.

- Cala boca sua testuda, olha quem fala, depois de todo esse tempo você ainda não conseguiu passar de uns simples amassos com o Sasuke. Ele te usa quando e como quer.

- Repita isso se for mulher Ino!

Os olhos verdes cor de esmeralda de Sakura brilharam de indignação, Hinata achava incrível como aquelas duas estavam se estapeando uma hora e no momento seguinte ambas eram as melhores amigas.

- Da pra você duas pararem – pediu Tentem exasperada.

Sakura e Ino se ignoraram. A rósea usava um vestido branco, que delineava cada curvo do seu corpo esbelto, o cabelo rosa cortado em estilo chanel estava preso com grampos que continham strass. Hinata achou que a Haruno parecia brilhar, mesmo assim ela não conseguia ofuscar o brilho de Ino. A loira usava um vestido azul-marinho tomara que caia seus ombros bronzeados estavam nus e seu cabelo loiro platinado caia graciosamente sobre seus olhos azuis safira.

- Alguém viu o Neji – perguntou Tentem com os olhos cor de amêndoas, percorrendo a multidão – eu aposto que ele deve estar se agarrando com alguma mulherzinha pelo menos uns três anos mais velha. Aquele desgraçado adora se gabar que não gosta de garotinhas.

- Esqueça o Hyuuga Tentem – comentou Sakura – enquanto você ficar seguindo ele como uma cadelinha ele não vai ficar com você.

- Olha quem fala a garota que segue o Sasuke desde o parquinho.

- Pelo menos eu tenho o Naruto pra brincar comigo de vez em quando.- devolveu a rósea.

Os olhos de Hinata se arregalaram com o comentário. Como aquela garota podia simplesmente soltar uma frase como aquela sem ao menos sentir uma gota de remorso?

- Ah desculpa Hinata – continuou Sakura – eu esqueci que você gosta daquele bobo.

- Ele não é bobo Sakura – retrucou Hinata mesmo que fosse com um fio de voz.

- Dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com a Sakura Hina – comentou Ino – aquele loiro gosta da testuda, ninguém normal é realmente capaz de gostar dela.

O comentário provocou risadinhas frenéticas em Sakura.

- Sabe Hinata – disse a Haruno – eu até deixaria o Naruto em paz, se algum dia você tivesse tomado a iniciativa. Mas, você nunca se aproximou dele, nem tentou nada. É muito bonito de ver esse seu amor altruísta e abnegado, mas vamos falar a verdade, você nunca iria conquistá-lo.

- Claro não é Sakura, afinal de contas você vive usando e jogando-o fora – retrucou Tentem entrando na conversa.

- Eu não sou namorada dele, se a Hinata fosse uma mulher de verdade, ela já teria o conquistado e assim ele não ia mais correr atrás de mim. Nada pessoal Hyuuga.

As palavras acertaram Hinata como um potente soco bem acima do seu estomago. Então seu problema era fácil assim de se resolver? A única coisa que ela precisava fazer era conquistar Naruto? Mas como? Como competir, com a mente hábil e a beleza de Sakura, ou mesmo com a elegância destruidora de Ino, ou até mesmo com a inteligência e bom humor de Tentem, o que ela possuía? Qual era sua qualidade para conquistar alguém, se ela não passava de ser a tímida do grupo?

- Espero que não tenha se magoado Hinata – comentou Sakura - mas, essa é a verdade.

Hinata simplesmente ignorou o comentário da garota. Sua mente dava voltas frenéticas. Mais do que tudo ela queria provar que era capaz de conquistar alguém, por mérito próprio. Mas como? Como se conquista alguém deliberadamente? Ela simplesmente não sabia. Sempre fora a garota tolamente apaixonada que acreditava em contos de fadas e achava que em um belo dia seu príncipe encantado loiro de olhos azuis ia acordar e descobrir o amor que ela nutria por ele em silencio durante aqueles longos anos. Que grande idiota ela era. Por que Naruto iria trocar Sakura por alguém como ela? O que ela tinha para oferecer a ele de melhor?

- Gente – a voz de Ino quase não chegava a penetrar nos pensamentos desconexos da Hyuuga – quem é aquele cara?

- Meu Deus me belisca que eu to sonhando – respondeu Tentem – é ou não é o irmão mais velho do Sasuke? Uchiha Itachi.

- É ele mesmo! – gritou Sakura muito entusiasmada – ai beleza deve ser hereditária nessa família.

- Mas espera ai – comentou Tentem – o que ele ta fazendo aqui? Eu ouvi meu pai dizer que ele tava preso na Europa.

- Eu também lembro de ter ouvido uma historia parecida – continuou Ino – dizem que faz pouco tempo ele se meteu numa encrenca das grandes.

- Serio? – perguntou Sakura interessada – com o que?

- Dizem que com o marido de uma mulher francesa, italiana, eu não sei direito – esclareceu a Mitsachi – mas dizem que o cara chegou a processá-lo e tudo. Eu até ouvi dizer que o cara era uma mafioso.

- Não! – respondeu Ino impressionada – ta explicado então por que ele andava sumido das rodas de fofoca da cidade. Deus olha aquele corpo, o Gaara é bonito, mas esse cara é perfeito!

- Minha mãe já falou horrores dele – comentou Sakura – dizem que ele já teve mais da metade das mulheres da cidade na cama.

- O povo gosta de exagerar – respondeu Tentem com descaso.

- Será mesmo exagero? – comentou Sakura – olha bem pra ele Tentem, me diz se ele não é capaz de conquistar qualquer mulher?

As três fizeram um minuto de silencio enquanto avaliavam o homem vestido completamente de negro que deslizava de forma elegante pelo salão. Alheia totalmente aquela conversa Hinata estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos.

- É – respondeu Tentem depois de alguns segundos de intensa avaliação – o cara pode estalar o dedo e vai ter qualquer mulher.

- Isso foi uma confissão Mitsachi? – perguntou Ino rindo

O rosto de Tentem ficou vermelho.

- Olha isso Ino – debochou Sakura – até uma nerd não consegue ser imune ao charme dele.

A loira e a rósea deram altas risadas, enquanto Tentem tentava encontrar uma resposta adequada.

- Hinata me ajuda aqui!

Os olhos perolados encararam Tentem, como se ela não tivesse nenhuma noção do que a amiga estava falando e realmente ela não tinha mesmo.

- O que? – perguntou Hinata completamente confusa.

- Você não acha Hina, que qualquer garota iria querer ficar com Itachi? – perguntou Tentem curiosa para saber a resposta da amiga.

- Hum?... Não sei eu... Preciso tomar um ar.

Sem responder e deixando Tenten, Ino e Sakura de bocas abertas, Hinata saiu apressada sem perceber que na mão ainda carregava uma taça de champanhe que já não estava mais gelada.

Seus pensamentos eram desconexos, de repente ela não sentia mais nenhuma vontade de ficar naquela festa estúpida, sozinha sem se divertir,ela já tinha participado do que era necessário, a maldita da entrega do diploma, que nem mesmo era o verdadeiro. A única coisa que ela queria agora era estar na sua cama debaixo de uma montanha de edredons.

Hinata estava entretida demais nos próprios pensamentos para perceber que uma pessoa estava parada bem em sua frente, o choque foi inevitável.

A taça de champagne voou pra cima enquanto Hinata batia estrondosamente contra algo muito sólido, seu sapato deslizou no liquido que estava agora no chão e ela escorregou ruidosamente, teria sido um tombo maravilhoso se alguém não tivesse segurado-a com força pelos braços.

Hinata abriu os olhos confusas encarando a noite, somente depois de alguns segundos ela percebeu que na verdade encarava o rosto de um homem que estava apenas há alguns centímetros dos seus. Os olhos deles eram como pedaços da noite sem estrelas capturadas por cílios.

- Mais cuidado por onde anda Hyuuga – a voz dele notou Hinata sentindo seu coração disparar era levemente rouca e seus olhos pareciam fendas de escuridão.

Ela mal conseguia sentir seu corpo enquanto as mãos daquele homem deslizavam de forma nem um pouco controlada pelo seu corpo.

- Você pode me soltar? – pediu Hinata sentindo a face arder pela vergonha.

- Claro – respondeu ele tirando as mãos das costas de Hinata imediatamente ela sentiu falta do peso daquelas mãos sobre seu corpo. Foi uma sensação estranhíssima.

Hinata estava a ponto de dizer que ele era um tremendo sem educação quando percebeu que a camiseta de seda negra que ele vestia estava agora molhada pelo champagne que ela havia derramado.

- Meu Deus – exclamou a Hyuuga – me desculpe, você está todo sujo por minha causa.

- O que isso? – retrucou o homem na sua frente olhando de forma sem interesse algum para a própria camisa – eu posso te mandar a conta depois.

A surpresa tomou conta de Hinata. Quem era aquele homem que num momento a amparava para que ela não levasse o maior tombo publico de sua vida, no segundo estava lhe mandando a conta de uma lavanderia.

- Claro – respondeu Hinata que não tinha idéia de como se comportar naquela situação. Varios pares de olhos estavam fixados nos dois. Ela percebeu que ainda segurava a taça vazia na mão.

Ambos se encaram durante alguns segundos em silencio, até que silenciosamente uma mulher chegou por trás do misterioso homem e tocou-lhe o ombro.

- Itachi – chamou ela quase como se ronronasse como um felino – o que você está fazendo com essa garotinha?

- Nada – ele respondeu simplesmente – já estou indo.

Os olhos de Hinata aumentaram devido a surpresa, aquele nome lhe soava estranhamente familiar.

- Até mais Hyuuga – cumprimentou o homem já se afastando – e a propósito – nesse momento ele demorou alguns segundos antes de dizer – Belo vestido.

A cabeça de Hinata rodava dolorosamente, ela viu o homem se afastar e se misturar na multidão. Havia uma nítida impressão de que ele era estranhamente familiar, mas ela tinha quase certeza de que nunca antes o vira.

A moça de orbes prateados ficou alguns segundos parada no mesmo lugar com o champagne dourado embaixo dos seus sapatos de marca, até que percebeu que precisava fazer algo.

Rapidamente então ela rumou em direção a saída e chamou um táxi que rapidamente encostou no meio fio da rua esperando sua passageira. Hinata entrou no veiculo, sem se importar de que não havia se despedido de ninguém na festa. Sua cabeça começava a doer intensamente nas temporas, e única coisa que ela desejava naquele momento era o silencio de sua casa.

A moça recostou-se no antigo estofado do carro, confortando-se com os sons daquela cidade que nunca parava.

Havia sido um dia extenso e cansativo, e até onde ela sabia a pior festa de formatura que ela poderia ter tido.

**OoOoOoO **

Olha só quem é morto sempre aparece não ? :D Pois é ando mais do que sumida ando sequestrada devido a faculdade, mas não resisti ao apelo maior e resolvi postar essa fic, ja tenho alguns capitulos prontos então as proximas atualizações serão rapidas desde que as reviews me empolguem :D

Estava com saudade . ... Enfim reviews por favor dizendo o que vocês acharam... Estou me sentindo meio fora de forma para escrever fics. Sera que deu pra notar?

Criticas, sugestões, apelos etc são sempre bem-vindos

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mas ele me deu o Kakashi-sensei de brinde!

**Boa Leitura! **

**OoOoO  
**

_Você vai voar você vai rastejar_

_Deus sabe que até os anjos caem... _

_Isso é um segredo que ninguém conta_

_Um dia é o céu o outro o inferno_

_Isso não é um conto de fadas... _

_**(**_**Even Angels Fall, Jéssica Ridlle) **

**OoOoOO  
**

Hinata estava sonhando, disso ela tinha certeza absoluta afinal somente em um sonho ela estaria dançando tão ousadamente assim com Naruto. A musica tecno explodia em seus tímpanos, fazendo com que as batidas frenéticas de seu coração fossem abafadas. Suas pernas e braços mexiam num ritmo descontinuo e sem nenhuma elegância ou pudor, mas ela sentia a terra estremecer embaixo de seus pés toda vez que as mãos sedosas e quentes do loiro de olhos da cor do mar tocavam seu corpo. As mãos grandes e sem nenhuma delicadeza de Naruto deslizavam pelo corpo de Hinata com uma intimidade nunca existente. A moça de orbes prateados sentia seu corpo inteiro gritar em êxtase quando isso ocorria. Eles estavam tão pertos, seus corpos mexiam-se de forma ritmada constante poderosa. Suas bocas a uma distancia ínfima somente mais alguns segundos, mais alguns míseros centímetros e os lábios de ambos estariam grudados um no outro. O coração da Hyuuga simplesmente disparou em seu peito antecipando aquele momento tão aguardado por todos aqueles anos.

Então de repente Hinata estava parada sozinha e sem se mexer na pista de dança. Um vento gelado varria o lugar, mas somente ela parecia senti-lo. Confusa a moça levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com uma cena que mais lhe lembrava um pesadelo.

Há apenas alguns metros a sua frente dançando de maneira lasciva e perdidos num mundo a parte Sakura e Naruto ignoravam completamente a Hyuuga. A moça de orbes prateados tentou mexer suas pernas, mas de repente elas pesavam uma tonelada. Num piscar de olhos ela não estava mais numa pista de dança, e sim numa sala escura sem nenhuma iluminação enquanto vozes que ela não sabiam a quem pertenciam enchiam o ar ao seu redor.

"Ela não é mulher de verdade, se fosse teria conquistado-o". " Você já se olhou no espelho?Acha mesmo que pode competir com a Sakura?" "Você não passa de uma piada sem graça". "Tem certeza que pode conquistá-lo"?

Então todas as perguntas de vozes desconhecidas desapareceram, somente a ultima frase continuou se repetindo como um eco convulsivo deixando os ouvidos da moça doloridos e seu coração em frangalhos.

- Lógico que eu consigo conquista-lo – repetiu Hinata bem baixinho pra si mesma. Ela gostaria muito de convencer a si mesma daquilo.

Havia um silencio opressor ao seu redor, Hinata tampou os ouvidos com as mãos tentando anular as vozes e aquelas perguntas sem respostas, mas o gesto pareceu não surtir efeito as frases continuaram a soar agora de maneira ainda mais desorganizada.

"Você nunca vai conseguir". "O Naruto nunca vai nem mesmo olhar na sua direção". "Você sabia que ela pode ter a mulher que desejar". "Ele pode conquistar qualquer uma, porque todos querem aquele coração".

Hinata decidiu que já não podia mais suportar aquele pesadelo estúpido, uma coisa era ela ser atormentada por outras pessoas, agora outra coisa completamente diferente era ela ser atormentada por sua própria consciência.

A moça então lembrou-se de um velho truque de infância ensinado por sua mãe. Sempre que ela tivesse um pesadelo, ou um sonho ruim devia piscar os olhos com muita rapidez, porque isso faria com que ela acordasse. Desde aquela época o truque havia sido infalível.

Hinata começou então a piscar sem parar os olhos cor de perola, a mudança foi lenta, mas, logo ela começou a sentir o chão sob seus pés tremer, num instante ela estava mergulhada num pesadelo sem nenhum sentido, e no seguinte ela encarava seu criado mudo de cabeça para baixo.

Levou longos segundos para que a garota percebesse que havia caído da cama e estava de ponta cabeça.

Aliviada Hinata respirou fundo sentindo o ar matinal invadir o quarto, era sempre prazeroso acordar de um pesadelo tão desagradável.

Com algum esforço e sentindo o corpo completamente dolorido, Hinata levantou-se do chão atirando seu edredom com desenhos de estrelas e luas para o lado. Olhou no relógio digital que estava estrategicamente posicionado ao lado de sua cama. Ainda não eram oito horas da manhã. Muito cedo para se acordar no primeiro dia de férias.

Hinata olhou em direção a cama desarrumada e pensou seriamente em deitar ali e rezar para que o sono voltasse, mas ela sentia-se completamente desperta, iria demorar alguns dias até que seu relógio biológico perdesse o costume de acordar cedo para a escola.

Sabendo que havia perdido a batalha Hinata calcou suas pantufas de coelhos e foi até o banheiro pequeno, mas aconchegante nos fundos de seu quarto. Lavou o rosto vigorosamente, sem olhar-se muito tempo no espelho.

Era o primeiro dia dos próximos dois meses que representavam as férias, antes do começo das aulas na faculdade na primavera. O futuro para a moça parecia se descortinar num mar de tédio sem fim.

Completamente desanimada Hinata abriu a porta do quarto, e desceu as longas escadas de madeira ouvindo seu já tão conhecido ranger. Ela precisava programar algo para aquele dia e consequentemente para o resto da semana.

Imersa nesses pensamentos a Hyuuga chegou até a cozinha e assustou-se ao dar de cara com o pai sentado na mesa bebericando café de uma finíssima xícara de porcelana, enquanto lia o The New York Times.

- Hinata? – perguntou Hiashi parecendo confuso – o que faz em casa uma hora dessas? Não deveria estar na escola? Não está se sentido bem?

A surpresa foi rapidamente substituída por decepção. O pai não havia nem ao menos se dado ao trabalho de saber que no dia anterior sua filha havia se formado. A moça então chegou à conclusão que aquilo fazia todo sentido, por isso que ninguém da família dera as caras em sua formatura.

- As aulas já acabaram – respondeu Hinata tentando esconder a decepção na voz – a formatura ocorreu ontem.

- Mesmo – perguntou Hiashi voltando seus olhos claros para o jornal – você devia ter ligado para minha secretaria e marcado um horário, assim eu teria disponibilizado tempo para comparecer ao evento.

'Disponibilizado tempo' pensou Hinata enquanto servia-se de suco de laranja, ela era filha dele e precisava marcar horário para que o pai comparecesse a uma cerimônia como sua formatura. Ela devia estar surpresa, mas na verdade não estava, o pai não se importava com assuntos banais como filhos. Para Hiashi fazia todo sentido do mundo marcar um horário em sua agenda, para comemorar algo com suas filhas.

- Mas, que seja – continuou o patriarca Hyuuga – formaturas do ensino médio não representam nada. Qualquer um pode se formar no colegial nesse país. Mas, daqui a dois meses você estará indo para Columbia, cursar o mesmo curso que seus ancestrais, assim como eu e seu avô. Isso sim não é para qualquer um, e eu te garanto que estarei em sua formatura da universidade.

Hinata piscou rapidamente os olhos espantada, o pai era uma pessoa de poucas palavras, ouvir um discurso tão longo logo pela manhã significava que muito provavelmente ele estaria de bom humor. Talvez se ela tentasse naquele momento convence-lo, de que ela não tinha nada a ver com seu curso de advocacia em Columbia.

- Pai, eu estava pensando...

- Sim – estimulou Hiashi sem nem ao menos olha-la.

A moça precisou respirar fundo umas três vezes antes de prosseguir:

- Acho que eu não sirvo para ser advogada... Quero dizer ir para Columbia na primavera...

- Não quer seguir a profissão de seus ancestrais? – perguntou Hiashi que agora havia levantando o olhar, que estava carregado de repreensão. – O que pretende então fazer?

- Eu... ainda

- Por acaso, você está envolvida com alguém e pretende se casar, se esse for o caso eu espero que...

- Não! – cortou Hinata espantada, de onde o pai havia tirado aquela idéia de se casar? – Não, estou envolvida com ninguém, nem ao menos namorado eu tenho... Bem mas esse não é o assunto. O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu não tenho nenhuma vocação para ser advogada.

Lentamente Hiashi fechou o jornal e depositou cuidadosamente sobre a mesa, encarando a filha.

- Hinata – ele começou como se explicasse algo obvio para uma criança – se você não tem pretensões de conseguir um bom casamento no momento, então não vejo motivos para que você não vá para Columbia daqui dois meses.

Ele não ia entender pensou Hinata exasperada.

- Eu não gosto de advocacia pai – explicou a moça.

- Também não acredito que isso seja um problema, com o tempo você aprendera a gostar. Você é minha primogênita. Quem ira assumir as ações de nossa empresa quando eu morrer.

Um silêncio pesado carregou a sala, Hinata demorou muito tempo antes de responder, e soube rapidamente que disse a coisa errada.

- Neji? Ele é muito melhor do que eu...

- Meu Deus que absurdo agora é esse? As ações majoritárias são minhas e você quer que eu passe pra aquele garotinho prepotente e mimado, filho de um irmão desmiolado?

- Pai – pediu Hinata tentando manter a calma – Neji, é muito bom com coisas praticas, e o sonho dele sempre foi ser advogado, ele seria muito melhor do que eu para manter a empresa.

- Já ouvi absurdos demais para um dia – vociferou Hiashi se levantando – Você ira para Columbia Hinata, e será uma ótima advogada para superar o filho do ingrato do meu irmão. Eu não admito que minhas filhas fiquem atrás daquele garoto!

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, Hiashi agarrou sua elegante pasta de couro e saiu da cozinha deixando para trás Hinata humilhada e sozinha.

Desnorteada a moça olhou para o copo que continha suco de laranja, e com um pequeno aceno de mão afastou-o de si, de repente ela havia perdido todo o apetite.

Era sempre assim que funcionava com seu pai, ele sempre dava a palavra final. Sem se importar em momento algum como as outras pessoas sentiam-se.

Desanimada a moça levantou-se da cozinha e voltou para o quarto, mais tarde ela iria procurar algo para comer, agora ela precisava enfiar-se em seu quarto lambendo as feridas.

Cambaleando a moça jogou-se na cama, sentindo o colchão de espuma amortecer sua queda. Seus olhos perolados encararam o teto branco que mostravam pequenas estrelinhas que brilhavam no escuro. Hinata ainda se lembrava do momento que tinha pendurado cada uma ali em cima. Estrelas para iluminar suas noites escuras e insones.

Sentindo que o tédio e o desanimo espreitavam muito próximos a moça fechou os olhos e levou a mão direita a testa. Mataria um, ou se mataria antes de admitir que já estava com saudades da escola, ainda era muito cedo para sentir algo tão bobo, mesmo para uma nerd como ela.

Os olhos perolados encararam o as estrelas opacas naquela hora da manhã. Quando será que ela teria a oportunidade de ver Naruto novamente? O mundo dele era tão diferente do dela. Ela nem mesmo sabia em que universidade ele iria estudar.

Algo pareceu apertar o coração da moça. E se ela nunca mais voltasse a vê-lo? Ou pior e se quando ela voltasse a encontrar com ele, o rapaz estivesse perdidamente apaixonado por outra, fosse ela Sakura ou não.

O pensamento fez com que a moça sentasse muito alerta na cama. Ela estava perdendo-o. Bem na verdade ela nunca havia tido ele nada mais do que um colega de escola. Mas, pelo menos antes ambos estudavam no mesmo colégio e podiam se encontrar ocasionalmente no intervalo ou nos corredores da escola. Mas, e agora? Não haveria mais encontros ocasionais. Os dias de escola haviam terminado.

Um medo quase insano pareceu apoderar-se da garota. Sem perceber seus olhos recaíram sobre a janela. Ela divisou as frondosas copas das árvores nos sempre cuidados jardins Hyuuga, atras dela a cidade de Nova York assomava com seus enormes arranha-céus, e sua confusão desvairada. Aquelas árvores sempre acalmavam Hinata, mas nenhuma delas conseguiu tal feito naquele momento.

Como ela era um idiota por ter se apaixonado e nunca ter sido capaz de declarar. Ela nem mais conseguia se lembrar o momento em que havia se apaixonado por Naruto. Dentro dela era como se aquele sentimento sempre tivesse existido.

Hinata sempre se contentara com aquele sentimento, observando-o de forma distante, sonhando acordada desejando-o algo que não tinha coragem para buscar.

Mas, já estava cansada daquela situação, não queria mais imaginar cenas românticas com o loiro, ou tê-lo em seus braços somente durante seus sonhos a noite. Precisava provar para ela mesma que era capaz de conquistá-lo. Amava-o intensamente e não queria perdê-lo, sem nem ao menos ter tentando uma vez sequer contar a ele o que sentia.

Um medo irreal cravou suas garras no coração da moça. O que ela podia fazer? Nunca havia tido um relacionamento serio. Os únicos beijos que havia trocado na vida haviam sido com um dos melhores amigos Kiba, mas nunca sentira nada por alem de um amor fraterno. Ela queria experimentar um beijo apaixonado, sentir os braços de Naruto rodeando sua cintura... Se pelo menos ela soubesse como conseguir tal façanha. Mas, como se conquista alguém? O que ela tinha de fazer para conquistar Naruto? Se pelo menos ela tivesse alguém para lhe responder aquelas perguntas.

Uma idéia extremamente louca pareceu brilhar na mente da moça como uma luz de néon na escuridão. Rapidamente a moça descartou-a achando aquilo ridículo. Mas a idéia começou a criar raízes, no solo fértil da mente de Hinata e de repente ela já não parecia mais tão ridícula assim... E se aquilo realmente desse certo?

Sem estar totalmente convencida, mas apenas para tirar aquela incomoda duvida, a moça pegou seu lap top que estava sobre sua poltrona de cor lavanda, e acomodo-a contra seu colo. Rapidamente seus dedos voaram sobre o teclado sem provocar barulho enquanto a moça se conectava a internet. Hinata abriu seu navegador favorito e digitou rapidamente uma frase que julgou mais apropriada para encontrar aquilo que buscava. Alguns milésimos de segundos depois sua tela foi invadida por varias manchetes dos mais variados tablóides que contavam a historia que a moça buscava.

Com calma a moça leu aqueles que julgou ser de maior credibilidade. Parecia que os boatos e a historia das garotas da noite anterior eram verdade.

Guiando o mouse com rapidez, Hinata escolheu uma próxima pagina e com um pequeno click uma foto de perfil de Uchiha Itachi tomou conta da tela. Com rapidez e interesse a moça leu a noticia. Realmente o irmão mais velho de Sasuke estava envolvido numa bela enrascada, o rapaz parecia ter o dom de chamar encrenca. Seu nome estava sempre sendo citados em divórcios, traições brigas entre casais. Inúmeras mulheres diferentes eram citadas como seus casos. E não era só isso. O rapaz havia também largado a universidade a pouco tempo e sido deserdado pelo próprio pai.

Espantada a moça encarou a foto que mostrava o perfil de Itachi. Seu rosto estava fechado e contraído, muito provavelmente ele não havia percebido que estava sendo fotografado. Com aquele rosto tão austero ele parecia para a Hyuuga um pouquinho mau, mas ela tinha de admitir que era bonito. De um jeito rude e um pouco ameaçador, mas mesmo assim bonito.

A moça de orbes perolados encarou a foto com mais intensidade. Realmente ao que tudo indicava Uchiha Itachi era um homem que podia conquistar qualquer mulher... Então talvez ele pudesse dividir com ela seus segredos de conquista...

Só de pensar em tal possibilidade as bochechas da moça se esquentaram de vergonha. O que ela estava pensando em fazer? Chegar a Itachi e simplesmente pedir para que ele a ensinasse a conquistar alguém? A idéia era ridícula demais para que ele sequer chegasse a considerá-la. Mas, no momento era a única que Hinata tinha e ela estava lutando com todas suas forças por uma tabua de salvação, por mais ridícula que ela pudesse parecer. Afinal a idéia de esquecer Naruto era abominável naquele momento, e ela julgava que para sempre seria. De alguma forma ela precisava tentar, mesmo que bancasse a boba, mesmo que aquele homem risse em sua cara, mesmo assim tendo um monte de coisas contra ela precisava tentar, simplesmente pelo fato de que existia por menor que fosse a possibilidade daquela maluquice dar certo...

Decidida embora sem ter muita certeza Hinata, começou a digitar mais coisas no navegador da internet. A primeira coisa que precisava fazer era conseguir um endereço. A segunda coisa era arranjar coragem. Naquele momento ambas pareciam muito difíceis de serem conseguidas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO **

A moça apertou o pequeno papel que segurava na mão até que ele se transformasse numa bolinha pequena. Carregava o endereço ali escrito apenas por precaução e para sentir-se melhor, pois já havia a muito tempo decorado o tal endereço na mente.

Três dias apenas haviam se passado desde que ela tivera aquela brilhante e ridícula idéia. E agora ela estava indo em direção tentar coloca-la em pratica. Só de pensar no que estava para fazer o estomago da moça pareceu ter uma convulsão. Alheio a sua briga emocional o motorista do táxi em que a Hyuuga se encontrava dirigia tranquilamente pelas ruas da cidade, era sábado, a manhã já estava quase acabando enquanto a hora do almoço ia se aproximando lentamente. Hinata torcia fervorosamente para encontrá-lo em casa. Ela duvidava se seria capaz de tentar fazer aquilo mais uma vez.

Passou a mãos pelos cabelos e ajeitou a blusa preta. Por Deus as mãos suavam terrivelmente, estava mais do que nervosa estava mortificada de medo.

O carro deslizou pelas ruas sem maiores complicações, entrando num bairro de classe - media. Ela nunca antes estivera para aqueles lados da cidade, mas desde que ela vivia na maior cidade do mundo onde locomover-se era algo tão simples ela não se preocupou em como iria sair dali. A moça fechou os olhos com força, e respirou fundo muitas vezes. Agora sim ela havia chamado a atenção do taxista.

- Já chegamos moça – informou ele meio irritado querendo logo ver-se livre daquela passageira.

A moça concordou com um aceno de cabeça, sim eles haviam chegado e ela estava tremendo como uma vara verde.

- Você vai descer? – perguntou o homem.

O queixo da Hyuuga tremia quando ela respondeu:

- S...im...

Ela pagou o impaciente taxista e desceu do carro. Estava em frente a um pequeno apartamento de tijolinhos vermelhos que possuía apenas seis andares. A moça conferiu o nome da rua, o numero. Era ali mesmo.

O ar estava tendo grandes dificuldades em entrar nos pulmões de Hinata, e ela lembrou-se inutilmente que havia esquecido sua bombinha de asma em sua casa, aquilo significava que era bom ela se acalmar antes de ter uma crise no meio da rua no fim do mundo num bairro qualquer de Nova York.

Ela possuía uma missão era muito nobre e ela ia até o fim com aquilo.

Sem firmeza alguma nas pernas a moça caminhou até a entrada do prédio. Não havia guarita para seguranças, a moça achou aquilo estranho estava acostumada a sempre se identifica nos prédios onde os amigos moravam. Isso significava sua única amiga Tentem.

Apenas por habito a moça verificou mais uma vez o endereço. Sim estava certinho. Ela procurou o elevador até descobrir que aquele era um dos raros prédios na cidade que não o possuíam. Ótimo assim ela tinha mais tempo para se preparar enquanto subia seis lances de escadas até o sexto andar.

A moça caminhou o mais devagar que pode detrás das portas ela podia ouvir os mais variados sons. Bob Esponja rindo de seu amigo Patrick enquanto entretia uma criança, até o som metálico de Kiss, misturado com os acordes da nona de Bethoven. Realmente a vizinha de Itachi era bem variada.

A moça sentiu os joelhos vacilarem enquanto entrava no ultimo corredor daquele prédio. A única iluminação provinha de uma luz alaranjada, ali o silencio rodeava-a completamente, existiam apenas três portas, e todas estavam fechadas.

Com o numero gravado em sua mente Hinata caminhou até a porta do meio. Era exatamente ali onde Itachi vivia. Checou o relógio apenas para poder ganhar mais alguns minutos, ainda não eram onze da manhã.

Agora tudo dependia dela, a única coisa que precisava fazer era tocar a campainha e depois esperar ser atendida. Meu Deus como de repente um simples ato de erguer um dedo podia mudar por completo sua vida.

Hinata tocou a pequena e estridente campainha de mãos tremulas, o coração disparou contra as costelas, enquanto ela esperava agora no silencio do corredor. Um minuto inteiro passou e ninguém veio atendê-la. Talvez ele não estivesse em casa.

A medo deu lugar à raiva dentro dos pensamentos da Hyuuga, ela sabia que se não falasse com Itachi naquele momento talvez não possuísse nunca mais a coragem para voltar ali e fazer tudo de novo. Precisava resolver aquele problema imediatamente para o bem ou para o mau.

Decidida a moça tocou mais duas vezes a campainha. A imagem de Naruto invadia seus pensamentos como um mantra sagrado lhe dando forças. Aquilo era uma loucura de amor, nem um pouco romântica logicamente, mas talvez desse certo e ela precisava ter pensamentos positivos.

A moça tocou a campainha mais duas vezes, antes de se dar por vencida. Não adiantava ela estava ali tocando sem parar a campainha, de duas possibilidades uma, ou Itachi realmente não estava em casa, ou olhara pelo olho mágico e não queria atendê-la... Silenciosamente ela rezou para ser a primeira coisa.

Desanimada Hinata encostou sua testa na porta da casa de Itachi. O que ela iria fazer agora? Se saísse daquele apartamento naquele momento tinha certeza de que nunca mais iria conseguir voltar. Já havia passado por um duelo titânico com sigo mesma criando coragem para estar exatamente ali naquele momento. Uma coisa era fazer sua primeira loucura, agora outra coisa completamente diferente era repeti-la.

Um pequeno solavanco assustou os pensamentos da moça, de repente a porta onde Hinata estava apoiando seu corpo foi retirada bruscamente, ela viu o chão se aproximando muito rápido antes de ser aparada. Alguns segundos depois ela estava olhando mais uma vez para o rosto austero de Itachi.

- Ou você gosta de estar em meus braços, ou é a pessoa mais sem coordenação motora que eu conheço – comentou o rapaz ainda segurando a moça.

- Itachi – arfou Hinata sentindo as bochechas ficarem vermelhas.

- Já fomos apresentados? Não me lembro de você ter me dito seu nome.

Hinata engasgou alguns instantes com a própria saliva. Seus pensamentos haviam começado a trabalhar numa velocidade alucinante. Ele havia atendido a porta, ela não sabia se devia dar pulos de alegria ou finalmente sair correndo.

Ele usava apenas uma calça jeans desbotada com o zíper aberto, o peito com músculos definidos e delgados cheirava levemente a sabonete e limpeza. Imediatamente a moça sentiu seu coração dar um solavanco em seu corpo e se desvencilhou dos braços do rapaz.

- Eu... – começou Hinata, mas nesse momento foi interrompida.

Uma moça loira e muito alta com corpo de modelo apareceu atrás de Itachi, os olhos dela pareciam caramelos derretidos e ela deu um sorrisinho ferino quando viu Hinata na porta. A Hyuuga pensou que ela devia rir daquela maneira quando via uma barata morta.

- Oi Itachi querido, você viu onde eu deixei minha bolsa? – perguntou a loira com cara de modelo.

- Debaixo da cama? Atrás do sofá talvez – respondeu o rapaz sem olhar na direção dela encarando o rosto da Hyuuga.

- Quem é sua amiguinha? O que ela quer?

- Eu ainda não sei, ela ia começar a dizer alguma coisa quando você a interrompeu.

- Ah certo então – respondeu a loira sem realmente parecer preocupada – vou pegar minhas coisas já estou atrasada. E sem acréscimos ela deixou Hinata sozinha com o rapaz.

- E então Hyuuga, eu não sabia que havia te passado meu endereço.

As faces de Hinata esquentaram muito quando ela respondeu baixinho.

- Não passou... Eu descobri... Na verdade eu...

- Estava com tanta pressa assim para pagar a lavagem da minha camisa, eu já havia ouvido falar do orgulho Hyuuga, mas isso já é exagero.

Naquele momento a moça estava muito nervosa porque simplesmente todos até aquele momento a estavam interrompendo.

- Não é isso – exclamou a moça – eu precisava falar com você.

- Comigo? – agora Itachi parecia confuso – eu não sabia que tínhamos assuntos para tratar.

O coração de Hinata começou a pulsar em sua garganta, e se ele se recusasse a falar com ela. Como ela iria fazer para convencê-lo a ouvi-la. Ela não havia pensando numa loucura para aquela possibilidade.

- Eu...

- Entre. Vamos esperar Natasha ir embora então conversamos.

A moça respirou ruidosamente de alivio quando ele deu espaço para que ela entrasse no apartamento.

O lugar era pequeno e não estava lá muito bem arrumado, uma pequena sala era conjugada com uma cozinha com armários velhinhos. A única outra porta devia ser o quarto.

Imediatamente Hinata gostou do lugar. Ela havia vivido toda sua vida dentro de ambientes rigorosamente decorados por profissionais, sempre que entrava em algum lugar sentia aquela sensação de impessoalidade, mas ali em meio a bagunça de almofadas no pequeno sofá azul marinho e com toalhas e camisa espalhadas pelo carpete Hinata achou que aquele apartamento tinha a cara de Itachi. De alguma forma uma de suas facetas que ele não mostrava muito frequentemente.

Sem jeito a moça acompanhou o moreno e puxou uma das cadeiras que estavam de frente há um aparador. Itachi por sua vez foi até a cozinha e colocou água para ferver.

Nesse instante Natasha saiu do quarto envolta numa nuvem de perfume channel nº5, ela parecia brilhar como uma manhã de sol depois de uma noite de chuva constante.

Os olhos caramelos dela se demoraram em Hinata quando a viram sentada na cozinha. A Hyuuga por sua vez simplesmente desviou seu olhar.

- Itachi querido – começou a loira – espero que você possa vir me visitar essa noite. Vou ficar te esperando no teatro.

- Eu irei,se tiver algum tempo.

- Eu sei que você vai. E nem ouse me desapontar – virando seus olhos lançando pequenos dardos em direção a Hinata a moça concluiu – até mais querida, um prazer te conhecer.

A moça de orbes perolados engoliu em seco, havia vivido toda uma vivida envolta entre intrigas e fofocas da alta sociedade, mas não tinha preparação nenhuma para encarar uma mulher daquelas. Hinata ficou muito feliz e aliviada quando ouviu o click da porta indicando que a loira deixara o apartamento.

Nesse momento Itachi estava terminando de coar o café, o cheiro quente e perfumado da semente tomou conta do apartamento apagando o perfume insistente de Natasha. O rapaz então encheu para si uma grande xícara lascada na borda e sentou-se de frente a Hinata. Em nenhum momento ofereceu café a ela.

- Então – começou o moreno – sou todo ouvidos.

Hinata buscou imediatamente a borda de sua camiseta preta sem detalhes. O momento chegara, agora ela devia usar todo seu poder de convencimento e obter a ajuda daquele homem. Meu Deus seria tão mais fácil se ela tivesse herdado algum gene Hyuuga de advogada. Sem saber por onde começar a moça optou por ganhar terreno.

- Ela é sua namorada?

- Quem Natasha? Não é apenas uma amiga.

- Ah claro.

- Você veio aqui para saber da minha vida particular?

- Não! – respondeu a moça erguendo as mãos espalmadas na direção do rapaz – Eu...Bem... Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Minha ajuda? – ela viu claramente uma das sobrancelhas do Uchiha se erguerem – Não faço idéia em como posso te ajudar.

- Bem você é uma pessoa popular... E sempre consegue aquilo que deseja – explicou a moça como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Eu ainda não sei em como isso pode te ajudar.

O estomago da Hyuuga parecia estar virando um picolé de tripas. Aquilo não estava saindo de forma alguma como ela imaginara.

- O que eu quero dizer – continuou a moça – Bem desde sempre eu fui apaixonada por uma pessoa...

- E onde eu entro nessa historia maluca Hyuuga?

Os orbes perolados encararam os ônix. Era chegado o momento da verdade. Hinata fechou os olhos e simplesmente contou tudo.

- Olha apenas me ouça ta – começou ela – Desde que eu me lembro sou apaixonada por alguém. Ele se chama Naruto. Estudamos juntos, mas eu nunca tive coragem para contar isso a ele. Nossa turma se formou há apenas alguns dias, você deve saber disso já que seu irmão também se formou. Então agora eu não sei o que fazer, por que a pessoa que eu amo vai para a faculdade sem saber o que eu sinto por ele. Eu queria conquistá-lo, mas não sei como fazer isso.

Lentamente Itachi bebericou o café da xícara que estava forte e muito quente assim como ele gostava. Sob a luz da manhã ele tinha de admitir para si mesmo que aquela pele de porcelana com leves tons de rosa era muito tentadora. Pena que a garota sentada a sua frente não passava disso, uma garota, e ele possuía vários defeitos, mas ainda era um homem de princípios.

- Eu ainda não entendi onde eu entro na historia – comentou Itachi bebendo café com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- Bem... – respondeu a moça respirando fundo – Eu pensei que talvez... Talvez você pudesse me ensinar como se conquista alguém...

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram de espanto, ele largou a xícara de café ainda pela metade e perguntou a moça:

- O que?

- Bem, não é segredo nenhum, que você é uma pessoa que você sabe... Conquista muitas mulheres. Então talvez você pudesse me dar alguma dicas...

- Está falando serio Hyuuga?

- Claro – respondeu a moça, agora que havia entrado no assunto ela iria até o fim, não ia pensar nas conseqüências ou no que ele iria achar dela – E lógico que eu também te daria algo em troca. Como num negocio.

- Que eu saiba você não tem nada que possa vir a me interessar.

- Eu posso falar com meu pai para que ele te defenda no processo que está enfrentando. Ou falar com um dos nossos melhores advogados... Nenhum outro advogado é tão bom quanto um dos nossos.

- Você realmente está falando serio – concluiu o rapaz. – Agora me responda uma coisa, acha mesmo que tudo isso vale a pena por causa do Naruto? Veja bem ele é um dos amigos do meu irmão e não se pode dizer que o cara é lá muito brilhante... Você podia conseguir alguém melhor.

O comentário depreciativo contra Naruto fez com que a moça se irritasse, a paixão tem essa capacidade de cegar as pessoas de forma completa.

- Não me importa se existem outras pessoas melhores do que ele. É por ele que eu estou apaixonada, sempre estive.

- Em outras palavras – concluiu Itachi – você não vai desistir dessa idéia no mínimo inusitada.

- Não – a Hyuuga estava convicta.

O moreno respirou fundo e procurou num dos bolsos um elástico para poder amarrar os cabelos que já começavam a lhe incomodar soltos. Como ele devia encarar aquela idéia maluca daquela garota.

Itachi levantou-se e pegando a xícara que agora continha café frio deixou sobre a pia. Lembrou-se de sua época de adolescente, naquela época ele também se julgara apaixonado, varias vezes. Nenhuma delas durara mais do que alguns meses. Ele havia como sempre superado todos os relacionamentos sem ressentimentos. De vez em quando até chegava a se lembrar de uma ou outra garota com carinho. Ele podia virar-se para a Hyuuga sentada em sua mesa e lhe contar que as paixões e amores eram volúveis iam e vinham ao sabor do tempo. A única coisa que ela precisava era de tempo para esquecer o palerma do Naruto. Por Deus como uma garota de classe como aquela podia ter se interessado por alguém como aquele loiro? Não fazia sentindo algum.

Mas ele sabia que todas suas palavras seriam vãs e não surtiriam efeito algum. Ele conhecia aquele brilho de determinação no olhar dela, e por falar nisso que olhos! Cristalinos puros, lembrava-lhe um dia de inverno com a neve descendo do céu puro e branco.

Não definitivamente ela não lhe daria ouvidos, ela se julgava perdidamente apaixonada e não aceitaria uma resposta do tipo "vá para a casa dentro de alguns meses esse amor ira murchar e morrer". Por outro lado aquele maldito processo era algo que estava incomodando suas noites. Agora que o pai havia lhe deserdado oficialmente seria um problema pagar os salários exorbitantes dos advogados de Nova York e ele tinha de admitir que a empresa Hyuuga só lidava com o melhor, em qualquer ocasião. É verdade que ele não ligava para dinheiro. Vivia muito bem com o pouco que possuía e fazendo aquilo que gostava. Mas, sabia que precisava e logo resolver aquele problema. Não queria ter nenhum tipo de pendência com a justiça.

Talvez aquilo fosse uma idéia maluca de uma garota apaixonada, mas podia lhe render muito bem alguns lucros. Mas por todos os demônios do inferno, como ele iria ensinar aquela garota a conquistar alguém como o palhaço risonho do Naruto? Antes mesmo de começar ele achava perda de tempo... Mas...

Itachi se virou e encarou a garota sentada em seu apartamento, ela esperava pacientemente por uma resposta sua. Ele podia lhe dar uma ou outra dica, levantar sua alto-estima o resto ela teria de descobrir por conta própria. Existiam determinadas coisas que não podiam se ensinar. Isso era algo que a Hyuuga ali precisaria aprender da forma mais difícil...

Bem pensou Itachi sorrindo levemente, ela quem pedira.

- Está certo – começou o moreno – esteja aqui na minha casa amanhã e vamos ver o que podemos fazer?

Um alívio e uma alegria imensa tomaram conta da moça como uma onda do mar, que varria para longe todos os pensamentos ruins.

- Mesmo? – perguntou sem acreditar, aquela loucura seria posta em pratica – Você vai me ajudar?

- Vou tentar – respondeu o Uchiha – embora você tenha que entender que eu não sou um santo e não faço milagre. Você vai ter de fazer sua parte.

- Claro – confirmou a moça animada.

- Outra coisa Hyuuga – continuou Itachi – mesmo com minhas dicas você tem noção que pode ser que seu plano não de certo, você assumo os riscos assim mesmo?

Hinata ignorou completamente o nó que se formou em sua garganta antes de responder:

- Sim, eu entendo que haja essa possibilidade.

- Ótimo. Não vá me culpar de nada depois, e converse com seu pai. Acredito então que nós temos um acordo.

Nesse momento Itachi estendeu a mão para a moça que continuava sentada, ela hesitou apenas alguns instantes antes de apertar sua mão e sorrir de forma radiante. Talvez ele estivesse cometendo uma enorme besteira, ou simplesmente fazendo a coisa certa. De qualquer forma ele teria tempo suficiente para descobrir. Itachi sempre fora homem de apostar em possibilidades.

- Vou esperar você aqui então depois do almoço.

- Combinado – respondeu Hinata.

Sem mais uma palavra o moreno acompanhou a Hyuuga até a porta. Hinata desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus devido a euforia que sentia. O plano completamente maluco que havia bolado seria posto em pratica. Aquele sim era um desfecho dos mais improváveis.

Sem perceber a moça alcançou à calçada do apartamento. Mesmo sendo sábado as ruas continuavam movimentadas o som de buzinas estridentes podia ser ouvido apenas algumas quadras dali. Hinata começou a caminhar sem direção, estava eufórica demais para voltar para casa.

Finalmente ela havia conseguido uma chance, uma oportunidade de fazer algo realmente acontecer. Era improvável, mas agora com a ajuda de Itachi ela tinha a esperança concreta de conquistar Naruto.

**... **

**OoOoO **

Hi mina-san voltei! Aposto que muito mais cedo do que vocês imaginaram não! Pois é mas isso tudo tem uma explicação, faz tanto tempo que estou sem postar no ff que me sinto em divida com meus queridos leitores que me pediam continuação de outras fics, então resolvi postar esse capitulo, sei que parece confuso mas eu gosto de agradar quem le minhas historias, embora a maioria permaneça em silencio!Deu pra entender O.o?

Enfim queria agradacer as reviews muito simpaticas que recebi! Ainda continuo um poquinho nervosa por estar escrevendo com esse shipper que é um dos meus prediletos, por isso não quero enfiar o pé na jaca! Enfim, por favor gostaria muito de saber se estou conseguindo manter a personalidade de Hinata ou Itachi, ou se ja comecei a viajar! Leitores anonimos por favor se revelem! E muito obrigada aqueles que ja me deram sua opinião mais uma vez isso sempre me empolga e me ajuda a escrever mais rapido.

Enfim ja falei de mais peloamordedeus!

Beijins e reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto, Kakashi-sensei a mim, háaaa como é bom afirmar isso *-***

_Legenda: _fala ao telefone

**OoOo**

**Boa Leitura!**

**OoOo  
**

_Eu quero você para me querer_

_Eu preciso de você para precisar de mim_

_Eu amo você para me amar_

_Eu estou te implorando para implorar- me... _

**(I want you to Want Me, Lillix) **

**OoOoOoO **

- _Sério Tentem – _começou Hinata que já estava começando a se sentir culpada por dispensar a amiga no telefone – _Eu realmente não posso ir eu tenho compromisso. _

_- Compromisso? – _berrou a Mitsachi do outro lado da linha, fazendo com que a Hyuuga afastasse um pouco o telefone de perto do ouvido – _Desde quando você tem compromisso de domingo? Você nunca sai de casa, e agora eu ligo pra você te convidando pra uma festa super bacana e você recusa sem mais nem menos. Eu te conheço Hyuuga você ta me escondendo alguma coisa, e eu exijo agora que você me conte em nome da nossa amizade centenária. _

_- Não é nada demais Tentem – _rebateu Hinata tendo certeza que era uma péssima mentirosa. Se o pai ouvisse aquela conversa naquele momento teria certeza absoluta que ela não prestava nem que por alguns segundos na posição de advogada, a moça sentia como se tivesse uma placa com letras garrafais bem em cima da sua testa brilhando em néon "Culpada".

- _Hyuuga Hinata – _continuou Tentem – _eu te conheço, sei quando você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, eu só não sei o porquê você ta tendo todo esse trabalho, você sabe muito bem que eu vou descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde não sabe? _

O nó na garganta de Hinata pareceu aumentar, ela teve de tomar muito cuidado para não se engasgar com ele quando respondeu a amiga:

- _Serio Tentem, eu não estou escondendo nada, você que anda meio paranóica esses dias. _

_- Paranóica eu? Desde quando você me acha paranóica Hinata? Você acabou de se entregar Hinata, anda me conta agora aonde você vai! _

Encurralada a Hyuuga meteu a mão no rosto de aflição. Por Deus ela não servia pra viver sobre pressão. Não podia nem pensar em contar para Tentem ou para qualquer outra pessoa o que ela tinha planejado para aquele dia. Aquilo era um segredo de estado, o tipo de coisa pelo qual a CIA e o FBI matavam para manter sigilo. Não. Ia ser difícil, duro, mas ela tinha de suportar, no final Tentem ia acabar entendo afinal ela era sua amiga. E toda e qualquer amiga tinha a obrigação de entender as loucuras de amor.

- _Tentem por que você não acredita em mim? Realmente eu não estou fazendo nada!_

_- Por que isso não faz sentido Hina _– respondeu a Mitsachi cansada – _eu acabei de dizer que o Naruto vai estar lá, e você nem ligou pra isso. E eu sei muito bem que você não perde uma oportunidade de ver aquele loiro estranho, mesmo que seja de longe. _

_- Eu realmente iria Tentem, se já não tivesse outros planos. _

_- Que planos? _– exclamou Tentem indignada – _Desde quando você tem planos pro domingo? Desde quando você tem segredos pra mim? Desde quando você não quer ver o idiota do Naruto? _

_- Tentem eu realmente estou ficando atrasada. _– respondeu Hinata – _Olha sinto muito, e agradeço de verdade a preocupação, mas pode ficar tranqüilo eu não estou escondendo nada de você. _

_- Duvido muito! _

_- Agora eu preciso ir, eu prometo quando eu chegar eu te ligo. _

_- Nem ouse Hyuuga – _respondeu a Mitsachi com voz chateada – _até onde eu sei seu primo vai estar nessa bendita festa, e eu vou tentar uma abordagem. Por isso não me atrapalhe! _

_- Certo – _concordou Hinata – _então nos falamos amanhã. Tchau! _

Sem dar tempo para a amiga responder Hinata desligou o telefone e levantou-se da confortável poltrona Queen Ane que havia na belíssima e bem cuidada biblioteca particular Hyuuga. Descruzou os dedos que estavam quase dormentes atrás de suas costas. Se existia um inferno para as amigas traidoras, que escondiam segredos importantes, com toda certeza seu lugar já estava reservado lá.

A moça de orbes perolados suspirou tentando conter o remorso. Ela não gostava de mentir para Tentem, na verdade a garota não gostava de mentir para ninguém, mas aquilo ali era uma situação de vida ou morte. No final o sacrifício valeria a pena.

Hinata olhou para o velho relógio de pulso. Droga estava mais do que atrasada!

Com pressa a moça correu para cima subindo os degraus de madeira da casa tendo os passos abafados pelo antiguíssimo tapete verde-jade. Entrou dentro do quarto e trancou a porta. Estava tudo muito silencioso na casa exceto pelo som estridente que provinha do quarto de Hanabi, Avril Lavigne cantava seu mais novo single, algo sobre ela ter caído num buraco estar viajando e girando.

Sem muito cuidado Hinata atirou longe as roupas e entrou debaixo da água escaldante do banheiro. Lentamente as longas melenas negras foram ficando encharcadas. Mecanicamente a moça apanhou o xampu preferido despejo-o na palma das mãos e começou a ensaboar o couro cabeludo.

De forma alguma ela queria deixar Itachi esperando. Quase não conseguira dormir a noite inteira de tão ansiosa que estava para que suas 'aulas de conquistas' fossem iniciadas.

Ao pensar dessa forma um sorriso arteiro brincou nos lábios da moça. Logicamente que ela daria o melhor de si, para fazer tudo exatamente igual Itachi iria lhe ensinar. Afinal de contas ali estava sua chance para finalmente conquistar o amor de sua vida, e ela não iria desperdiçar mais nem um segundo. Já bastava todo o tempo que tinha jogado fora.

Com muita pressa Hinata terminou o banho, e enrolou o corpo ainda molhado num roupão felpudo e branco que lhe descia até os pés. Saiu com passos largos para o quarto. As portas de correr do guarda-roupa já estavam abertas, ela estava escolhendo com que roupa iria sair quando Tentem havia lhe telefonado. Ela atendera na biblioteca, pois julgara que ali sua privacidade seria mais conservada.

Indecisa Hinata olhou para a montanha de roupas. Não tinha idéia de onde iria com Itachi, talvez eles ficassem somente no apartamento dele conversando, isso significava que ela não devia usar nada muito suntuoso obviamente para não chamar a atenção.

Mesmo assim ela queria impressioná-lo, causar uma boa impressão para que ele compreendesse que ela estava falando serio, para ela aquilo não era uma brincadeirinha boba de uma garota apaixonada. Ela queria muito que tudo desse certo.

Ainda em duvida Hinata olhou para o relógio digital do lado de sua cama. Droga! Estava muito atrasada, chegaria mais do que em cima da hora se ela ainda tivesse o maldito azar de pegar algum engarrafamento.

Esquecendo completamente o fato de que queria impressionar seu novo e único ' professor de conquista' Hinata pegou um antigo jeans desbotado e uma camiseta cinza. Sua segunda cor predileta depois do preto obvio.

Com os cabelos ainda pingando a moça calçou seu antigo all star. O pobre par de tênis parecia ter sobrevivido a segunda guerra mundial de tão velho e usado que era, mas nenhum outro sapato no mundo, nem mesmo outro all star proporcionava aquela sensação de tranqüilidade que aquele velho par trazia.

Amaldiçoando baixinho sua lerdeza Hinata penteou os cabelos e resolveu deixa-los daquela forma mesmo soltos e molhados, mesmo que quisesse fazer algo diferente não tinha tempo.

A moça de orbes perolados saiu do próprio quarto, e com passos apressados caminhou quase até o fim do corredor parando em frente há uma porta que possuía uma placa de "Perigo não ultrapasse: Material radioativo".

Atrás da porta do quarto de Hanabi, agora o vocalista do Metalica fazia um solo vocal acompanhado de uma guitarra frenética. Hinata teve de socar a porta para ser ouvida.

- Hanabi! Posso entrar?

Nenhuma resposta além da musica altissima, a primogênita Hyuuga não tinha nada contra rock pesado, muito pelo contrario, em seu guarda-roupa ela ainda escondia camisetas de bandas que nunca usara já que o pai não admitia de forma alguma sob seu teto aquele tipo de vestimenta segundo ele 'desapropriada para sua classe'. Claro que sua irmã mais nova não levava aquilo muito em consideração, na verdade Hanabi estava na fase da adolescência onde não levava nada em consideração.

- Hanabi! – exclamou Hinata erguendo a voz – Por favor, eu preciso falar com você.

Alguns segundos depois uma garota muito parecia com Hinata abriu a porta, ela usava uma roupa inteira negra, embora as unhas cumpridas fossem pintadas de pink. O cabelo cor de chocolate possuía mechas vermelhas que na semana passada haviam sido roxas.

- O que foi? – perguntou Hanabi com cara de poucos amigos. – Se vai pedir pra eu baixar a musica, vou logo dizendo.

- Não é pra isso que eu vim aqui – cortou Hinata um pouco sem paciência – Só queria avisar que eu vou sair.

- E eu com isso?

- Daí que eu não sei se o pai vai chegar primeiro que eu, na verdade eu nem sei onde ele ta. Então será que você podia avisar ele que eu precisei sair.

- Não – foi a resposta curta da caçula.

- Hanabi, por favor. Eu preciso realmente sair é importante pra mim.

- Não – retrucou Hanabi – se você vai sair eu também vou, eu não vou ficar sozinha aqui em casa esperando aquele chato chegar.

- Hanabi não fale assim dele. Apesar de tudo ele é nosso pai!

- Dane-se – retrucou a Hyuuga mais nova – e por falar nisso onde você vai?

- Resolver uns problemas – mentiu Hinata.

- Você com problemas? Desde quando a senhorita sem sal tem problemas?

- Sabia que você está ficando insuportável – respondeu Hinata.

Hanabi simplesmente deu uma aceno de ombros que indicava que ela não se importava nem um pouco com aquilo.

- Você vai ou não avisar nosso pai? – perguntou Hinata cansada.

- Não vou, eu já disse vou sair. Peça pra um dos empregados avisar que a filhinha predileta dele num ta em casa. Agora sai daqui.

Sem esperar por uma resposta Hanabi fechou a porta na cara da irmã mais velha, alguns segundos depois Metálica foi substituído por Slipknot.

Hinata balançou a cabeça descrente, como mesmo aquela menina podia ser sua irmã? As duas eram tão diferentes como água e vinho. Se não fosse a bendita semelhança Hinata juraria que alguém ali naquela historia era adotada. Infelizmente as possibilidades diziam que ela tinha a maior probabilidade de ser a bastarda.

Sem tempo para pensar na família, Hinata desceu as escadas correndo, obviamente que ela não ia avisar nenhum empregado da casa que estava de saída, ela conhecia muito bem os empregados contratados pelo pai para saber que eles iriam quere saber exatamente onde ela estaria indo. E logicamente que ela não iria dar aquela informação para qualquer um deles, por que tudo o que acontecia naquela casa de um jeito ou de outro chegava aos ouvidos de Hiashi. O pai possuía sua própria rede de espiões.

Por isso Hinata simplesmente saiu pela porta da mansão sem avisar a ninguém onde estava indo. Talvez ficasse até mesmo de castigo por aquilo, mas no momento ela estava ocupada demais para se preocupar com aquilo, afinal já estava muito, mas muito atrasada mesmo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo **

Exatamente vinte minutos depois Hinata desceu de um táxi amarelo desbotado na frente do apartamento de Itachi. O moreno estava esperando-a dessa vez do lado de fora com as mãos nos bolsos do jeans rasgados. Ele usava uma camiseta de rock desbotada do Iron Maden. Dessa vez o cabelo negro como a asa de um corvo estava preso num rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

A moça de orbes perolados ignorou o pequeno repuxo que sentiu no estomago ao vê-lo ali parado daquela maneira. Ela julgou que aquilo seria culpa pelo atraso.

- Me desculpe – pediu Hinata ofegante assim que se aproximou de Itachi – uma amiga me ligou, e eu perdi o horário.

- Tudo bem Hyuuga – respondeu o rapaz – você não tem que ser britânica comigo no quesito horário.

- Não gosto de deixar qualquer pessoa me esperando.

- Está certo - confirmou o rapaz. – Onde está seu carro? – perguntou Itachi.

- Carro? Eu vim de táxi.

Os olhos cor de ônix se estreitaram.

- Quantos anos tem Hyuuga?

- Dezenove, faço vinte daqui a dois meses.

- E veio de táxi. Você tem um carro não é?

- Não – exclamou a moça espantada – Eu tenho carteira de motorista, mas bem meu pai pensa que carro não é um presente adequado a uma mulher alem disso.

- Chega de conversa – cortou Itachi – já entendi, sem carro. Isso significa que você paga a corrida de táxi pra onde nós vamos.

- Certo – concordou a Hyuuga sentindo um frio no estomago – e pra onde nós vamos?

- Visitar uma amiga.

A moça concordou com um aceno de cabeça e logo ambos começaram a caminhar em silencio até a avenida mais próxima. Ali Itachi estendeu a mão para o ar até que um táxi amarelo parasse em frente a elas no meio-fio. Assim que entraram Itachi passou o endereço ao motorista. Hinata não fazia idéia de onde era.

- Muito bem – começou Itachi – primeiro passo sobre conquista. Você deve saber com antecedência tudo sobre a pessoa. No caso o alvo.

Hinata ouviu com atenção, ficou contente em perceber que ele estava levando aquilo serio. Suas chances aumentavam cada vez mais. A moça aguçou bem os ouvidos e prestou atenção.

- Exemplo – continuou o moreno – que tipo de musica o Naruto gosta.

- Não sei.

- Como não sabe isso é uma pergunta básica.

- Não sei – respondeu a moça com vergonha – eu nunca troquei mais do que duas palavras com ele, nunca tive a oportunidade de perguntar de que tipo de musica ele gosta.

Os olhos negros miraram Hinata interrogativamente. Realmente a garota não parecia estar mentindo.

- Você nunca conversou com ele – perguntou Itachi, com leve tom de incerteza.

- Não...

- E mesmo assim espera conquista-lo?

- É...sim

- Temos muito trabalho pela frente então – confirmou o moreno.

Hinata simplesmente concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Certo então – disse Itachi – você então vai ter de descobrir que tipo de musica ele gosta, além de outras coisas exemplo. Qual filme favorito, cor predileta.

As bochechas da moça esquentaram só de pensar na possibilidade de encarar Naruto e fazer todas aquelas perguntas.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hinata nervosa – Como vou descobrir essas coisas, alem do mais como essas respostas podem me ajudar a conquista-lo.?

- Simples – respondeu Itachi – Você precisa se aproximar do Naruto, a maneira mais fácil de fazer isso é descobrindo se vocês têm alguns gostos comuns. E você só consegue fazer isso conversando com ele, perguntando a ele.

- Não sei se consigo.

- A idéia original foi sua – rebateu Itachi – já ta querendo desistir?

- Não – Hinata negou tudo com um aceno de cabeça, os vabelos negros voaram batendo em seu rosto – Mas, não sei se tenho coragem para tanto.

- Você só precisa de pratica. Vamos treinar. Finja que eu sou o Naruto e me pergunte de que tipo de musica eu gosto.

- O que? – exclamou a moça

- Vamos, use a imaginação eu sou loiro e dou risada de tudo, agora me pergunte de que tipo de musica eu gosto.

A moça olhou longamente de frente para Itachi, o rapaz estava completamente concentrado nela, o corpo dele levemente virado em sua direção. Ela não havia percebido até aquele momento, mas seus joelhos estavam se tocando sempre que o carro dava um solavanco.

Não definitivamente não tinha como ela imaginar Itachi sendo Naruto, a pele dele era muito pálida e seu cabelo muito negro e liso. E aqueles olhos eram muito profundos e escuros, ela não conseguia desvenda-los. Não conseguia saber que tipo de perigo eles escondiam. E de repente ele teve muita curiosidade de descobrir. Saber o que se escondia detrás daquela cortina negra...

Mas, certo ela estava se desviando do foco, não era hora de imaginar ou tentar adivinhar o que havia por detrás daqueles olhos cor de ônix. Ela precisava se concentrar em Naruto, lembrar do cabelo loiro, dos olhos plácidos e azuis como cobalto. Do riso contagiante, das pequeninas sardas na ponta do nariz.

Hinata fechou os olhos com força, ele não devia ser Itachi. Por um bem maior agora naquele momento era Naruto.

A moça abriu os olhos e encarou Itachi guardando em sua mente a figura do loiro. Naruto, Naruto, ela recitou mentalmente como uma mantra protetor. Estava tão nervosa que agarrou as próprias mãos. Não ela não ia desistir ia terminar com aquilo.

Na sua frente Itachi estava parado pacientemente esperando a reação da garota ela parecia muito concentrada e de vez em quando fechava os olhos e apertava o lábio superior com os dentes.

Ele percebeu que ela não havia passado batom, mas mesmo assim seus lábios eram cheios e rosados. Nenhuma garota daquela idade devia ter lábios tentadores como aqueles.

- Naruto-kun... – disse Hinata finalmente numa voz muito doce – eu posso saber que tipo de musica você gosta de ouvir.

- Rock, em geral, mas também ouço musica clássica. Estou atualmente adquirindo um gosto todo especial por Enya.

A sobrancelha direita de Hinata ergueu-se em incredulidade.

- O Naruto gosta de ouvir isso? Mas você disse que não sabia...

- E realmente não sei, a resposta que eu dei foi sobre meu gosto musical – frisou o moreno – já que você perguntou de uma forma tão boa eu achei que precisava dar uma resposta.

- Ah certo – respondeu a moça sem graça.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou entre a dupla. Sentado confortavelmente enquanto dirigia pelas ruas caóticas de Nova York o motorista do táxi, olhou pelo espelho retrovisor e sorriu de forma matreira. Estava velho, mas podia sentir o clima de romance no ar ainda. Ele sabia que aqueles dois ali atrás ainda nem tinham idéia, mas ambos já estavam completamente envolvidos naquele clima.

Foi Hinata quem quebrou o silencio:

- Você gosta mesmo de Enya?

- Estou aprendendo a gostar – respondeu o moreno sem olhá-la. – Por que?

- É que eu também gosto... E bem nunca antes tinha encontrado alguém que a ouvisse. Minha mãe era muito fã dela e tinha quase todos os cds... Mas, depois que ela morreu, bem eu nunca mais comentei disso com ninguém.

- Qual sua musica preferida dela – perguntou o rapaz.

- Only Time – respondeu Hinata sem pestanejar sorrindo – era a preferida da minha mãe também.

- Essa eu ainda não ouvi, mas vou procurar por ela.

Hinata sorriu afinando os olhos, lógico que Tentem era sua amiga, mas o gosto musical dela parava nas musicas que as rádios costumavam tocar. Era bom de vez em quando compartilhar um gosto em comum.

- Ah propósito Hyuuga – disse Itachi depois de um tempo – Quando for conversar com o Naruto, faça exatamente como fez agora. Dificilmente ele vai conseguir resistir a esses olhos. Nem mesmo eu seria imune a eles por mais algum tempo... Ah veja estamos chegando.

Hinata sentiu as faces ficarem vermelhas e virou o rosto para o vidro para que assim Itachi não pudesse ver nem sua vergonha, nem o sorriso de satisfação que exibia nos lábios.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Eles desceram perto da Times Square. Itachi esperou do lado de fora enquanto Hinata pagava o motorista e guardava o troco na carteira. A moça de orbes perolados mordia-se interiormente de curiosidade para saber onde iriam, mas prometeu silenciosamente a si mesma que em momento algum ela iria abrir a boca para fazer aquela pergunta que fazia com que sua língua ficasse em polvorosa.

Caminharam juntos em silencio desviando-se do enorme fluxo de pessoas que se amontoavam na calçada quanto mais perto das avenidas eles iam se aproximando. Ali o barulho do transito era misturado com o de vozes, musicas e uma infinidade de propagandas que eram exibidas nos imensos telões fixos estrategicamente em alguns prédios.

Com o canto do olho Hinata observou seu acompanhante. Itachi parecia alheio a toda aquela confusão andava com passos rápidos sem perder a elegância. Quando passaram em frente a um mendigo que pedia esmola a mão do rapaz voou para dentro do bolso da calça e dali de dentro pequenas moedas prateadas foram atiradas a um surrado chapéu no chão. A moça percebeu que Itachi nem mesmo chegou a olhar para o pedinte mesmo assim havia-o de alguma forma o ajudado, como se aquilo fosse um velho habito. A Hyuuga ficou espantada e torceu para que o moreno não notasse aquele detalhe.

Caminharam alguns quarteirões até Itachi finalmente parar em frente a uma dos mais conceituados salões de beleza da cidade. O lugar possuía portas de vidros e adereços em dourado. Na vitrine alem de serem exibidos os mais variados tipos de produtos para cabelos, corpo, rosto unhas e etc. Ainda havia fotos de modelos com os mais variados tipos de cores e cortes de cabelos. Obviamente para o desgosto da Hyuuga todas pareciam deslumbrantemente lindas.

Hinata respirou fundo quando reconheceu o lugar. Chamava-se "Diva", ela já ouvira falar que ali verdadeiros milagres eram feitos, sua amiga Tentem via tentando convence-la para que ambas fizessem uma visitinha. Obviamente a Hyuuga nunca tivera vontade, vaidade nem de longe era uma de suas qualidades.

Não podia entender por que Itachi havia lhe trazido ali. Quer dizer era uma escolha obvia e ela estava esperando algo desafiador e cativante. Um salão de beleza com um monte de mulheres fofocando não era nada disso.

- Não faça essa cara de desapontamento Hyuuga – disse Itachi, como se fosse capaz de ler os pensamentos da moça – no final do dia você vai acabar me agradecendo.

A vontade de Hinata foi de dizer que ela duvidava muito, mas aquilo soou rude de mais até mesmo para seus próprios pensamentos. E no final das contas ela ainda preferia dar um voto de confiança ao seu professor.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra Itachi abriu a porta do salão e caminhou dentro dele como se conhecesse muito bem o lugar. O cheiro de produtos químicos muito fortes e perfumes muito caros fez com que o nariz da moça se enrugasse. Ela não conseguia entender como uma mulher precisava de tudo aquilo para ser bonita. Olhou em volta se assustando com os vários tipos de tesouras que os cabeleireiros exibiam. Meu Deus elas mais lembravam instrumentos de tortura.

Sentindo que tudo aquilo era uma grande má idéia, Hinata seguiu Itachi focando-o os olhos nos próprios pés. Estava começando a ficar realmente nervosa.

- Itachi – exclamou uma voz amigável. Hinata ergueu o rosto e encontrou-se admirando uma mulher por volta dos trintas anos, com um sorriso cativante. Seu cabelo era curtinho levemente repicado e um pouquinho bagunçado. A cor de um castanho natural, chegava a chamar a atenção devido ao fato de ser tão normal.

- Pensei que não vinha mais... Já estava achando que tivera outro compromisso.

- Olá Shizune – cumprimentou o rapaz – sempre bom ver você.

- Ah por favor, não me venha com esse papo furado eu sou imune ao seu charme.

- E é por isso que eu gosto tanto de você.

- Bem vejamos o que temos aqui – disse Shizune aproximando-se de Hinata – Humm, belo cabelo forte saudável, mas precisa de um corte. A franja também está muito cumprida esconde esses magníficos olhos. E garota que olhos não? Conheço mulheres que matariam por um par desses daqui, e estou dizendo literalmente.

A afirmação fez com que um calafrio gélido percorresse suas costas. Ela não queria cortar o cabelo. Na verdade a única vontade que tinha era de sair dali o mais rápido possível. Não importava o que aquela mulher estava dizendo ou de que forma ela cortasse seu cabelo. Ela nunca seria bonita.

- Itachi – chamou a moça incerta – Tem certeza de que bem... Eu preciso passar por isso?

- Tenho – respondeu o moço sem pestanejar – Sou um homem, e sei que a melhor coisa para trazer auto-estima a uma mulher é passando algum tempo no cabeleireiro. E Shizune é a melhor no ramo. Você não é diferente de nenhuma mulher Hyuuga precisa olhar-se direito no espelho.

- Por quê? – reclamou a moça Shizune não parava de mexer em seu cabelo, fazendo penteados totalmente presos ora só uma parte.

- Porque você não tem auto-estima nenhuma, e é por isso que anda só de preto ou com essa cor morta. Nenhum homem vai olhar pra você enquanto você mesma não se enxergar como uma mulher.

- Eu gosto de preto e cinza.

- Então use essas cores usando um vestido, não uma camiseta que esconde completamente seu corpo fazendo você parecer um menininho mirrado.

O comentário fez com que bochechas de Hinata se esquentarem. Ela parecia um menininho mirrado com aquelas roupas? A moça não teve muito tempo para pensar. Imediatamente Shizune já a arrastava Hinata para o lavatório de cabelos. Itachi havia simplesmente sumido de sua frente. Ah cara ótimo, ela estava sozinha naquele barco furado.

- Ele é um amor não? – perguntou Shizune tentando conversar com a moça.

- Quem?

- Itachi, se eu fosse pelo menos uns oito anos mais nova e gostasse de homens acho que me derreteria por ele.

A Hyuuga simplesmente não soube o que responder aquela frase.

- Então... vocês dois estão...

- Não -cortou Hinata horrorizada – Itachi... Bem ele está me ajudando num plano.

- Uhh um plano – comentou Shizune muito animada – Pode me contar tudo minha língua é um tumulo, e você vai perceber que eu não sei trabalhar em silencio.

- Bem – respondeu Hinata sem ter muita certeza se deveria realmente contar aquela mulher que acabara de conhecer – Ele está me ajudando a conquistar uma pessoa.

- Ah uma historia de amor. Eu sabia que tinha um romance no meio.

Hinata não percebeu, mas Shizune já acabara de lavar seu cabelo, agora ela estava sentada de frente a um imenso espelho com lâmpadas amarelas em suas bordas, enquanto Shizune passava vigorosamente uma toalha branca em cima de seus cabelos. Itachi ainda estava desaparecido.

- Qual o nome do felizardo? – perguntou a cabeleireira escolhendo entre varias tesouras diferentes.

- Naruto...

- Ai Meu Deus eu o conheço. Loiro bronzeado olhos tão azuis como o céu do verão. Ah o garoto é um demônio encarnado. Simplesmente deixa Tsunade a beira da loucura.

- Você conhece a diretora Tsunade ? – perguntou Hinata interessada. O chão branquíssimo do salão já começava a ficar com alguns pontos das melenas negras.

- Desde que me conheço por gente. Embora eu não me refira a ela como diretora. Lógico que eu preferia chamar ela de "meu amor", mas claro que o Jiraya continua tentando passar a perna em mim! Bem eu sempre fui uma mulher que gosta de desafio. Você conhece o Jiraya?

- Não... Deveria?

- Com certeza – respondeu Shizune rindo – acho que um terço inteiro dessa cidade conhece aquele velho ranzinza. Sabe ele é tio-avô do Naruto, e treina um time de beisebol amador.

Os olhos perolados da Hyuuga brilharam de excitação, ela nunca havia ouvido falar da família de Naruto. Guardou cuidadosamente a informação na mente.

- Mas, deixe-me entender – perguntou a cabeleireira – onde o Itachi entra nessa historia?

- Nós temos um acordo – respondeu Hinata que agora já estava entretida na conversa amigável daquela mulher – eu ajudo-o com um favor de meu pai, e ele me dá dicas de como conquistar o Naruto.

- Já entendi tudo, então ele trouxe você aqui para deixar-mos ainda mais bonita do que já. Pode ter certeza que vamos conseguir um resultado fabuloso. Você é um diamante bruto querida.

Hinata sentiu o jato de ar quente ser despejado em seu rosto, muito habilmente Shizune penteava seus cabelos com o secador apontado como se fosse uma espada. A moça notou que ele estava apenas um pouco mais curto, e com algumas pontas na frente. A franja agora ficava acima de sua sobrancelha e seus olhos pareciam maiores e mais vistosos.

Conversando alegremente Shizune começou a maquiar a Hyuuga, dessa vez de costas para o espelho. A cabeleireira afirmava que ela merecia também uma surpresa. Ambas falaram sobre tudo enquanto as mãos hábeis daquela mulher passavam rímel, sombra, blush. Hinata riu algumas vezes quase se esquecendo que de estava num salão de beleza. Antes mesmo que ela tivesse tempo de sentir-se nervosa Shizune já havia acabado seu trabalho, e virara a cadeira para que a moça se olhasse no espelho.

Hinata teve de se segurar na cadeira quando viu seu rosto refletido naquele metal polido. Desde quando ela poderia ser assim tão bonita? Sem poder acreditar a moça tocou com os dedos trêmulos uma das faces. Quase não parecia estar maquiada, mas mesmo assim havia algo de deslumbrante nela. Nos cílios fartos e negros, na boca entreaberta e luminosa, na pele de veludo levemente rosada. Nem de perto ela lembrava a garotinha que havia entrado ali.

- Meu Deus... – comentou a moça incrédula – como você?

- Eu não fiz nada querida, apenas realcei aquilo que você possui de melhor.

- Mas eu... Eu nunca tinha ficado antes tão bonita...

- Ouça querida – disse Shizune agora seria – toda mulher possui uma beleza diferente, algumas carregam essa beleza a mostra outras escondidas, mas todas elas merecem serem vistas. A única coisa que eu fiz foi trazer sua beleza a tona.

- Muito obrigada... Eu não sei o que dizer.

- Já disse tudo, agora vamos procurar Itachi, quero ver a cara dele, quando te ver.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Ele estava sentado na área de espera do salão. Uma revista de fofocas nas mãos aberta numa pagina que falava sobre ele mesmo. Era incrível como aqueles repórteres gostavam de inventar as coisas mais absurdas sobre sua vida.

O moreno estava muito entretido na leitura para perceber Hinata se aproximar com Shizune.

Mais tarde Itachi tentaria convencer a si mesmo que o fato de ter ficado tão abobalhado com a aparência de Hinata era porque estivera completamente distraído. Afinal de contas como ele iria se preparar psicologicamente para algo como aquilo?

Lentamente o moreno levantou seus orbes cor de ônix, enquanto seu queixo descia vagarosamente. A mudança havia sido total, embora a Hyuuga ainda guardasse os mesmos longos cabelos, mas tudo parecia melhorado. Os olhos agora ainda mais brilhantes e expressivos possuíam cílios longos e absurdamente negros para adorná-los, como se fossem duas perola numa exposição. A boca miúda e entreaberta exibia um brilho sedutor e convidativo, o rosto liso como seda estava corado fosse pela maquiagem, fosse por sua timidez excessiva. Maldita merda fodida pensou o rapaz consigo mesmo enquanto sentia seus dedos formigarem para tocar a pele da garota a sua frente. Não, garota não a Hinata ali na sua frente era uma mulher, e isso estava simplesmente fazendo sua cabeça girar com muita rapidez. Seu desejo naquele momento era tirá-la correndo dali daquele salão e leva-la para seu quarto, no silencio do seu apartamento, então ele poderia saciar toda a tentação que havia tomado conta de seu ser depositando beijos naquele corpo esbelto esguio, principalmente na curva daquele alvo pescoço. O Uchiha sentiu sua boca ficar seca de desejo. Com mil demônios do inferno, ele só podia ter perdido todo o juízo assim como toda a vergonha na cara, como poderia estar sentindo-se daquela forma, pensando naquela garota de forma tão lasciva quando ela era cinco anos mais nova do que ele? Acorde seu maldito idiota, ela tem idade para ser a sua irmã.

- Acabo de receber um belo premio, por meus serviços prestados – disse por fim Shizune, quebrando o silêncio entre os três, e a admiração de Itachi.

- Hum... O que? – perguntou o moreno confuso tentando desanuviar sua mente.

- Seu silencio vale mais do que mil elogios Itachi, mas dessa vez eu te darei um desconto, realmente Hinata está perfeita.

Ao ouvir o comentário e ver o espanto de Itachi, Hinata sorriu largamente muito satisfeita consigo mesma. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, sentia-se bonita de verdade, mesmo usando ainda jeans e camiseta. Gostaria tanto que Naruto pudesse vê-la naquele momento. Feliz demais para se conter a moça virou-se na direção de Itachi rindo e perguntou:

- Como estou?

Como estava? Como ela estava? Pensou o rapaz em desespero. O que ele deveria responder que ela provavelmente era a coisa mais tentadora que ele já vira em toda sua vida, ou melhor, que ela era a concretização de todos seus sonhos mais ardentes.

Itachi fechou o semblante de repente ficando muito irritado, odiava perder o controle, e por uma banalidade como aquela ele o estava perdendo. Não, definitivamente ele seria abalado, por uma garotinha como aquela. Por isso o rapaz respirou bem fundo para ter certeza de que sua voz sairia impessoal e por fim respondeu:

- Bem melhor Hyuuga, bem melhor.

Satisfeita Hinata sorriu para Itachi, fazendo com o coração do rapaz disparasse em seu peito, aquilo só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado.

- Precisamos ir – decidiu o Uchiha incapaz de ficar ali mais alguns segundos. Por Deus ele precisava urgentemente de ar.

- Mas, já? – exclamou Shizune abatida – pensei que talvez pudéssemos tomar um lanche juntos. Daqui a meia hora é minha folga no horário.

- Fica pra outro dia – prometeu o rapaz.

- Está certo então – concordou por fim a cabeleireira e deu um abraço rápido em Hinata dizendo – Volte quando quiser querida, e não se esqueça da dica do rímel, a mão precisa estar firme.

Hinata correspondeu ao abraço um pouco sem jeito, mas feliz, havia realmente se afeiçoado àquela mulher de língua solta, além do fato é claro de ter muito a agradecê-la, afinal Shizune fizera com que ela se sentisse linda pela primeira vez em sua vida.

- Obrigada – respondeu a moça – não vou esquecer...

**OoOoOoOoO **

Alguns minutos mais tarde carregando muitas sacolas com os mais variados tipos de produtos de beleza, e com um pequeno rombo no cartão de credito. Hinata alcançou a calçada acompanhada por Itachi.

Era um domingo de sol, embora as nuvens de vez em quando o escondessem. Uma brisa morna percorria a cidade trazendo os mais variados sons e cheiros.

A moça de orbes perolados sentia-se leve e feliz, seu estado de espírito impedia que ela reparasse no semblante fechado do seu acompanhante.

- E agora – perguntou a moça animada – o que vamos fazer?

- Acho que por hoje chega – respondeu o rapaz – podemos combinar de nos encontrarmos outro dia.

- Mas... – de repente Hinata sentiu-se deprimida – eu ainda não aprendi nada...

- Tudo tem seu tempo Hyuuga, por hora você pode contentar-se com uma nova auto-estima.

Itachi não queria admitir, mas precisava urgentemente de um tempo para ficar sozinho. Ainda sentia-se muito abalado pela transformação de Hinata.

Em silencio ambos andaram mais algumas quadras, até Hinata exclamar;

- Cachorro-quente!

- O que? – perguntou Itachi saindo do seu devaneio.

- Cachorro-quente – respondeu a moça empolgada – nossa deve fazer anos que eu não como um desses!

Desconfiado o rapaz virou-se para encarar a moça de perfil. Obviamente foi um erro. Maldita Hyuuga de olhos pidões e brilhantes. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse entender o que estava fazendo, já havia caminhado até o tiozinho da barraquinha e pedido, dois cachorros-quentes com muito catchup e mostarda.

- Só esse cachorro-quente depois você vai pra sua casa – disse o moço colocando as mãos no bolso.

- Certo – concordou Hinata animada. Era um daquele típicos dias, onde nada parecia poder dar errado.

Com a habilidade adquirida de anos o homem da barraquinha preparou dois imensos cachorros-quentes e entregou-os a Itachi, o moreno passou um para Hinata que equilibrou as sacolas nos antebraços para poder dar uma imensa mordida naquela iguaria tão típica de Nova York.

O gosto bom e salgado e levemente picante da mostarda invadiu a boca da Hyuuga, ela sorriu afinando os olhos para Itachi que ainda não havia começado a devorar o seu lanche. Estava por demais admirado com a pequena mulher a sua frente. O rosto bonito concentrado na comida. Ela realmente estava adorando cada pedaço daquilo. Não era uma daquelas mulheres que ele costumava sair que simplesmente pediam qualquer coisa que possuísse menos calorias, afinal nos tempos atuais engordar era incluído como oitavo pecado capital. A Hyuuga parecia realmente ser sincera, e pelo que podia observar possuir um apetite e tanto. Ele sempre gostara de pessoas com apetite.

- Vamos andando – chamou Itachi que ainda carregava seu cachorro-quente ainda intacto.

Hinata concordou com um aceno de cabeça, já estava na metade do seu e olhava de forma cobiçosa para o cachorro-quente de Itachi, o rapaz parecia não notar tal coisa. No momento Itachi estava mais concentrado em observar a reação das pessoas quando olhavam a Hyuuga. A palavra certa para descreve-la era: deslumbrante, com todo aquele manto em forma de cabelo, olhos raros e sem cor, e com aquela pele de porcelana aristocrática, ela não devia ser vista andando nas ruas imundas daquela cidade, e sim estar bem escondida atrás dos vidros de uma luxuosa limusine.

Ah e é claro que o moreno Uchiha estava bem atento aos olhares e viradas de pescoços que os homens davam quando punham seus olhos sobre a moça ao seu lado. Mais de uma vez ele teve vontade de jogar longe aquele maldito cachorro-quente e colocar seu braço em volta do ombro de Hinata. Mas, lógico que ele estava delirando se por acaso iria fazer isso.

Ambos estavam distraídos demais para perceberem onde seus passos os levavam. Mas, eles já haviam ultrapassado a entrada do Central Park. Ali o ar era mais refrescante devido as imensas copas das arvores, e a grama verde-esmeralda que crescia em vários pontos. Hinata limpou as mãos cheias de gordura num único papel finíssimo, assim como os lábios o batom foi embora, mas o bem-estar provocado por um lanche daqueles iriam demorar a passar.

- Você devia comer o cachorro-quente – começou a moça tentando puxar conversa, de repente seu professor parecia muito alheio.

- Não gosto de comer enquanto estou andando.

- Então vamos parar – reclamou a moça, sentando num antiquado banco de madeira que há muito tempo vinha perdendo sua cor original que era branca.

O rapaz obedeceu o pedido e sentou-se em silencio e deu sua primeira mordida no lanche. Realmente estava bom.

Feliz com sigo mesma, Hinata desviou seus olhos prateados e observou seu redor. Ali perto algumas crianças corriam e aproveitavam o bom tempo para soltarem seus papagaios ao vento. Mães sentadas em cima de toalhas quadriculadas olhavam de perto seus pequenos filhos ensaiarem os primeiros passos. Um casal de namorados beijava-se debaixo de uma árvore de mãos dadas. O coração de Hinata acelerou em seu peito.

- Eu sempre quis vir aqui com o Naruto... – comentou a moça mais para si mesma.

- É um lugar bem comum para se namorar – respondeu Itachi, já estava na metade do seu cachorro-quente.

- Bem, apesar de que o lugar não importa muito quando estamos com alguém que realmente nos importa...

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha em descrença, a frase não pareceu convencê-lo;

- Me diga uma coisa Hyuuga, por que você ama tanto o Naruto?

- Bem, por que ele é o Naruto... Eu gosto do jeito como ele é...

- Entendo – murmurou Itachi – mas, o que vai fazer se não conseguir com que ele se apaixone por você?

Desconcertada Hinata olhou demoradamente o rosto do moreno a sua frente, estava impassível, nunca havia pensando naquela possibilidade antes... Sempre sonhara com Naruto, sempre era o loiro que ocupava o lugar de destaque em sua vida, como seu namorado, marido... Por Deus ela gostava mesmo de fantasiar.

- Não sei... – respondeu a moça com sinceridade – nunca pensei nisso. Sempre acreditei que mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu conseguiria fazer com que ele se apaixonasse por mim.

- Nunca pensou no fato de que ele pode te rejeitar? Então o que fará?

- Não sei – respondeu a moça começando a ficar irritada – nunca vou me apaixonar de novo acho...

- Então você acredita que mais nenhum homem nesse mundo pode conquistá-la? Pode mexer com seu coração? – perguntou o rapaz com um leve sorriso de escárnio no canto dos lábios.

- Acho que não... – respondeu a moça embora não estivesse muito convicta.

- Está certo – o Uchiha parecia ter terminado a conversa.

Com uma ultima dentada Hinata viu o moreno devorar o cachorro-quente, sem nenhum cuidado ele limpou as mãos na calça jeans e se levantou sem olhá-la.

- Preciso ir – disse sem rodeios – e você também está ficando tarde.

A moça concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Não queria ir embora isso era verdade, mas não possuía nenhum motivo para pedir que ele ficasse com ela.

- Você me liga? – perguntou Hinata brincando com os dedos das mãos.

- Sim, quando tiver um tempo livre combinamos de nos encontrarmos de novos – respondeu o rapaz.

A moça de orbes perolados concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ela então observou Itachi virar suas costas e com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos ele foi embora.

Hinata observou-o por alguns segundos então também virou suas costas e começou a caminhar até o ponto de táxi mais próximo. Estava entretida demais em seus pensamentos que não reparou passos rápidos atrás de si, até que seu braço foi agarrado, e ela teve seu corpo arrastado para fora da rua, e pressionado contra o firme tronco de uma árvore. A próxima coisa que seu cérebro pode processar, era que seus pés estavam erguidos, e Itachi pressionava-a contra uma árvore. Seus rostos estavam separados por centímetros, e ela pode sentir o hálito quente e másculo daqueles lábios finos e charmosos.

Os olhos cor de ônix percorriam o rosto da Hyuuga com uma fome avassaladora, ele demorou alguns segundos a mais observando aqueles lábios volumosos e entre abertos. O desejo secou sua garganta, mas ele prometeu em silencio a si mesmo que iria se controlar.

Com o dedo indicador da mão direita o rapaz delineou o rosto de Hinata e deixou que ele escorresse até seu colo. A moça sentiu seu coração explodir no peito ao mesmo tempo, em que seu cérebro não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, seu estomago parecia ter simplesmente ido embora, deixando um espaço oco e vazio. Sua cabeça estava cheia de nevoa.

- O que está fazendo? – articulou Hinata alguns minutos depois que sentiu que podia ter a voz firme de volta.

Os olhos como fendas da escuridão a fizeram-na calar, muito lentamente o rapaz aproximou seus lábios do ouvido da moça, enquanto seus corpos se tocavam por completo e sussurrou:

- Estou testando você... Acredita mesmo que nenhum outro homem no mundo pode mexer com seu coração?... Acredita mesmo que eu não posso conseguir isso?

Surpresa demais a moça de orbes perolados prendeu a respiração e arregalou seus olhos, Itachi ergueu seu rosto e mais uma vez eles se encararam um muito próximo ao outro. Antes que Hinata pudesse responder algo, Itachi deslizou suas mãos pelos braços alvos dela e pousou suas mãos possessivamente em sua cintura puxando-a ainda mais de encontro ao seu corpo. Qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali naquele momento e visse a cena, teria certeza que o casal de amantes estava trocando juras de amor.

- Responda – sussurrou o moreno com os lábios próximos do queixo da moça – se mentir eu saberei.

Hinata tentou mexer com a cabeça para livrar-se daquele topor que tomava todo seu corpo. Mas, simplesmente não conseguia. O coração era um tambor enlouquecido dentro de seu peito, e a única vontade que ela tinha era de percorrer o pequeno espaço que havia entre seus lábios e os de Itachi e puxa-los para si. Em momento algum a imagem de Naruto passou por sua mente.

- Itachi... – murmurou a moça de olhos fechados. Não havia resposta, por Deus ela estava sem ar... – eu... Eu...

No instante seguinte o momento passou o rapaz largou-a bruscamente dizendo:

- Reprovada Hyuuga.

- O que? – respondeu a moça muito confusa, piscando os olhos muito rápidos, tentando firmar os pés no chão.

- Pelo visto parece que outro homem pode conquistar seu coração além daquele loiro – concluiu Itachi – e sem querer ser convencido eu diria que minhas chances são altas.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra ou mesmo olhar para trás, Itachi foi embora, deixando a moça sozinha.

Somente muitos minutos depois Hinata conseguiu firmar suas pernas, e acalmar as batidas frenéticas do seu coração, para finalmente ir embora.

**OoOoOoOo **

Algumas horas mais tarde, quando o sol poente invadia seu apartamento pela janela sem cortina, Itachi chegou a sua casa. Podia dizer que sentia-se extremamente cansado, não física mas mentalmente. Era um homem acostumado a manter-se sempre no controle. Mas tinha de admitir que naquele dia fora tentando e abusado de quase todas as formas possíveis.

Sem animo algum para fazer coisa nenhuma, deitou-se no velho sofá da sala com uma das mãos sobre os olhos. A imagem da Hyuuga veio a sua mente de forma poderosa. Ele quase não precisava de concentração para voltar a sentir o corpo dela pressionado contra o seu, a respiração acelerada e cálida batendo em sua face. A boca deliciosamente entre aberta que ele morria de vontade de explorar.

Irritado consigo mesmo o rapaz rangeu as mandíbulas tentando afastar aquelas imagens e aquelas vontades de sua mente.

Havia feito toda aquela cena por despeito. Por um mero capricho de criança. Simplesmente quando ela dissera que não conseguiria mais se apaixonar por nenhum outro homem, além do paspalho do Naruto ele precisara lhe provar o contrario. Tudo estava indo como planejado, até que seus corpos estavam tão próximos, que ele não conseguira pensar direito.

O toque do corpo esguio e delicado dela, embaixo do seu foi o suficiente para que uma chama ardente de desejo invadisse seu ser. Não estava preparado para aquilo, querer algo de uma maneira tão intensa que chegava doer em seu peito.

Perdido o rapaz abriu os olhos para a parede sem enfeites a sua frente. Pelo menos conseguira provar a Hyuuga que ela estava enganada, e pelo visto redondamente. A cara que ela fizera quando agarrara o braço fora impagável, com toda certeza ele guardaria aquilo para o resto de seus dias.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios do moço, mas logo morreu. Com mil demônios não conseguia tirar aquela maldita garota da mente...

Talvez tivesse ido longe demais com a brincadeira. Talvez e ele não gostava de pensar naquela possibilidade, ele provara algumas coisas para si mesmo também...

OoO

Continua

* * *

Hello mina-san! Senti saudades de vocês! Então cá estou com mais um capitulo da fic, sem muita demora, afinal preciso compensar o tempo que fiquei sem escrever neh :D Então o que acharam do capitulo? Ruim, bom mais ou menos podia ser melhor, realmente a opinião de vocês é muito importante pois essa é a primeira vez que escrevo com esses personagens como par romantico, e possuo um carinho todo especial pelos dois, por isso não gostaria de estar cometendo erros graves, ou saindo demais da personalidade de ambos. Enfim o que conta é a opinião de vocês, e lembrem-se criticas tambem serão sempre bem-vindas!

Logicamente mais uma vez quero agradecer do fundo do coração pela reviews, elas me estimulam e muito, vocês não podem ter nem ideia :D. Obrigada tbm a todos os outros leitores silenciosos que acompanham a fic, e a favoritaram, eu tambem gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês. Enfim acho que isso, pretendo não demorar muito para postar o proximo capitulo!

Ah e claro antes que eu me esqueça, reviews eu respondo por MP ok? Então deixa eu ir que ja falei demais!

Jah neh


End file.
